Ecco the Dolphin: The Motion Picture
by Btroupe
Summary: An idea of what an Ecco movie would be like. Written in a screenplay format.
1. Act 1

Ecco the Dolphin  
The Motion Picture

External-Crystal Bay-Dawn

The sun's rays open the darkened sky, the horizon brimming with red and orange light on the clouds and on a small island blocking half the sun. Three pelicans fly and chirp quickly past a few swaying palm trees that become visible.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Dawn

Begin Opening Title(s)

The sun's rays shine down on the moving waves of the ocean, heading straight at a beach. The water changes from a dark blue to a lightened turquoise and blue-green color. The light continues to move, but slowly passes a sleeping dolphin on the beach.

End Opening Title(s)

EXT-Crystal Bay-Dawn

A close up view of the cetacean shows it is Kiplar, a common dolphin, who is old-looking, and is male. His eyes slowly open as he yawns quietly.

Kiplar:  
(Sleepily)  
Another day…  
(Yawns)  
…another song to teach.

He slowly nudges backwards with his flippers and tail, kicking dirt all around him without care. He soon falls into the warm ocean and charges off into a bay. He leaps out of the water and dives back in, showing only his dorsal fin at the surface.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Dawn

Begin Opening Credits

Kiplar swims above the surface making small leaps over the water. More birds fly past him, visible on the water's reflection. The rays of light from the sun begin to turn from red to orange, to yellow and bright white. Kiplar takes a few smaller leaps in and out. He finally takes one big leap and dives deep into the ocean.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Mid-Dawn

[Side angle] Kiplar swims at a steady pace, while passing through small piles of rocks and a few patches of coral and moss. As he is moving [and the opening credits are going], the darkened blue sea becomes lighter to a bluish-greenish color as with the change of the surface. Kiplar sighs and charges off out of view.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Morning

[Front view of Kiplar] Kiplar passes more rocks and the patches of coral begin to grow in quantity. Shadows of other cetaceans begin to follow from behind, becoming visible. After a little more in time has passed, about a dozen young adolescent dolphins trail the old fin from behind.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Morning

The group of dolphins lead by Kiplar reach a nearby beach which includes a boulder that provides shading. They all reach their beaks and heads out of the surface and squeak and click to each other in greeting. Kiplar grabs the attention of the dozen with a loud chirp. They all stop and listen. A massive comet swoops from the remaining darkened sky.

Kiplar:  
(Sigh with a smile)  
Let's begin our daily lesson, shall we?

End Opening Credits

EXT-Crystal Bay-Afternoon

The group of dolphins look bored and tiresome at their teacher. One fights to stay awake, another blows small bubbles from his blowhole, another is seen dumbstruck, and the rest begin to lose their interest due to boredom. Kiplar finishes his clicking on his lecture and lets out a loud chirp, startling everyone.

Kiplar:  
(Looking at the group sternly)  
Class dismissed…

The group scatters before he finishes.

Kiplar:  
(Stunned)  
…see you tomorrow.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Afternoon

Two of the dolphins, one a female tainted black dolphin with sparkling purple eyes [Tara], the other a male tainted blue bottlenose with five glowing stars on his brow [Ecco], swim and play together, laughing about the day.

Tara:  
(Rolls)  
I'm so glad we're out of there!

Ecco:  
Yeah, me too. It's the same lesson every day.

Tara:  
(Imitates Kiplar)  
Respect your elders, don't eat too much fish, and brush your teeth with the sea-anemone…

Ecco:  
(Interrupting)  
Blah blah blah… I'm just it's over.

Tara:  
Me too, Ecco.

Tara:  
(She swims very close to Ecco's beak)  
By the way…

Tara smacks Ecco's head with a fin. He quickly rubs it and stares at her sternly.

Tara:  
(Laughs and charges off screen)  
You're it! Can't catch me bottlenose breath!

Ecco smirks.

Ecco:  
(Chuckles lightly)  
Yeah, you better swim! You're so dead when I catch you!

Ecco charges off screen as well, air bubbles thrown everywhere from his tailfin.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Afternoon

Ecco and Tara swim from the left and begin to play a rough game of tag. Ecco is "it" and chases Tara around a few rock pillars, under an arch, through a small fish lighted cave, and is finally tackled hard on the soft sand by Ecco's fins and beak. They continue to laugh.

Ecco:  
(Rolling on the sand laughing)  
Your turn.

Tara:  
(Getting up, laughing)  
I think  
(Pause)  
I'm done for today Ecco.

Ecco:  
(Stops rolling, getting up)  
Suit yourself then.

They both swim up to the surface to refuel on air. Both smile and take a deep breath. They watch a dozen seagulls fly under the bright sun. Soon the sun's rays glow brightly.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Afternoon

The two swim near the bottom of the ocean, looking at the fauna and the small crabs finding a shell. One has an argument with another of who should own it.

Crab #1:  
(Tugs on the shell)  
This fits me! Mitts off!

Crab #2:  
(Tugs on it back)  
You're too fat to wear this one! It's mine!

Crab #1:  
(Tugs on shell)  
Ugly shrimp!

Crab #2:  
(Tugs on shell)  
Overweight crawdad!

The shell breaks in half. They stare at each other and tackle one another off the rock.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Afternoon

Ecco and Tara make it to a reef. They swim under an arch and look at the surroundings. A pod of dolphins is scattered here. Some dolphins are dozing off, some are playing tag, others are swimming past the two with little baby dolphins.

Ecco:  
(Turns his beak and faces Tara)  
Are you hungry, Tara?

Tara:  
(Stomach Growls. Blushes)  
I guess I'm a little famished.

Ecco:  
(Slaps Tara's beak with tailfin)  
Then I guess you're strong enough to…  
race to the feeding grounds!

Tara:  
(Grits teeth. Charges off screen)  
You little star-browed fish! Just wait till I get my jaws on your tail!

EXT-Crystal Bay Feeding Grounds-Afternoon

The feeding grounds is an algae free, smooth sanded, fish filled paradise with several kinds of fish swimming around. A current is shown from the distance, making it impossible for sharks and other unwanted beasts in their home. Five other dolphins are leaping out of the surface. They get laughed at by one very dark-grey dolphin. Ecco makes it to the grounds. A second later, he is rammed harshly by Tara. Dust spreads.

Tara:  
(Dances, laughing)  
How does that feel?

Ecco bites Tara on her beak.

Tara:  
(Rubs beak)  
OW! What was that for?!

Ecco:  
(Rolls eyes)  
C'mon the gang's already here! Let's eat!

Tara:  
(Sighs)  
Fine.

EXT-Crystal Bay Feeding Grounds-Afternoon

Ecco and Tara meet with three other dolphins, a tainted beige female bottlenose Sepia, a tainted blue and black striped male common dolphin Noki, and male and female spinners Tai and Lai. They all stop playing and watch the two come closer.

Noki:  
(Faces Ecco and Tara)  
Hey you two, what's happening?

Ecco:  
(Faces Noki)  
Oh nothing much. Just having some lunch… you guys?

Tai:  
(Points fin at surface)  
We're seeing if one can jump the highest!

Lai:  
(Nods up and down)  
Yeah yeah! How high in the sky can you two fly?

Ecco:  
(Swivels head)  
Eight feet…tops.

Sepia:  
(Grabs Noki by a fin)  
Ha! That's nothing! C'mon Noki we'll show them some flying!

Noki:  
(Eyes looking at group)  
Awwwww…. Sepia do I have to show off now?

Sepia:  
(Rubs Noki's stomach)  
Why? Are you afraid to jump? Does your tummy hurt?

Noki:  
(Shakes Sepia's fin away)  
Fine I'll jump! The weather just scares me today okay?

Tara:  
(Cocks head at Noki)  
Why do you say that Noki?

Noki:  
(Looks up)  
I just have a bad feeling…

The rest look up. The surface of the ocean is shown underneath in their perspective with the sun almost being blocked off by a darkened cloud.

Noki:  
(Nervously)  
I changed my mind sorry.

They all look back normally.

Sepia:  
(Glares at Ecco close up)  
So, since Noki is too afraid to leap…

Sepia:  
(Backs off smiling)  
…Why not you and Tara try?

Ecco and Tara smile. They nod at each other and swim past the threesome. Both begin to accelerate. Ecco and Tara swim around a rock pillar and begin to accelerate faster. Both soon begin to pant.

Ecco:  
(Panting)  
Good timing…I need some air!

Tara:  
(Panting)  
Just make this look good…you know how she gets if she sees us crash.

Ecco:  
(Nods)  
Ditto, on the count to three…jump.

Tara:  
(Nods)  
Got it!

Ecco:  
(Panting)  
One…

Tara:  
(Panting)  
…Two…

Ecco and Tara:  
(Panting)  
…Three!

Ecco and Tara leap out of the surface, higher than any dolphin can. Time slows down as they reach the climax of their height. At that moment they reach the end of their height, a massive vortex swiftly swoops from the darkened cloud. Both watch in awe as the vortex drains the ocean of life forms. Clicks and squeals of confusion and sorrow burst slowly. The vortex vanishes vertically and time is quickly restored. Ecco and Tara splash back into the surface. Noki, Lai, Tai and Sepia are missing. Both begin to panic.

Tara:  
(Recoils)  
What was that?!

Ecco:  
(Looks at surface)  
I don't know! It…It just happened so fast!

Tara:  
(Looks around)  
Where is everyone? Even the sharks on the other side are gone!

Tara charges out of the feeding bay quickly. She returns behind some fauna and begins to shiver in fear. She even cries a little.

Ecco:  
(Swims to Tara)  
What's wrong?

Tara:  
(Partially crying)  
They're…they're…they're all gone. The entire pod is gone!

Ecco furiously looks around firing his sonar. Little or no response has been made.

Tara:  
(Nudges Ecco's side)  
I'm scared Ecco.

Ecco:  
(Wraps fin around her nervously)  
Me too… I just wish we could do something.


	2. Act 2

EXT-Ecco's Dream/Crystal Bay-Night

Ecco floats slowly in the middle of a dark, endless bay with a few seaweed plants swiveling slowly. Very little or no light penetrates from the moons rays.

Ecco:  
(Wakes up)  
Where am I? This bay is so bleak.

A powerful blast of light glows from behind Ecco. He turns around shielding his beak and eyes with one of his fins. The glow brightens, and a long, large, muscular dolphin [Time Dweller] appears with five tail fins that are inked in red, five red stars on its forehead, and is glowing from clear to full in flesh. Ecco stares in disbelief and slowly drops his beak in awe.

Time Dweller:  
(Stares at Ecco)  
Don't be frightened young singer… I wasn't sent into your dream to harm you.

Ecco:  
(Looks left and right, faces Time Dweller)  
Who are you? And if this is my dream… why are you in it?

Time Dweller:  
(Swims around Ecco slowly)  
I am Time Dweller…I am an ancient Atlantean titan… I have powers to swim through time and even the dreams of every finned creature you could think of. My duty is to find the chosen one…the one with the mark of Delphinus on his brow.

Time Dweller:  
(At Ecco)  
And you singer bare that ancient mark.

Ecco:  
(Recoils, eyes widen)  
Me? I thought this was just some birth mark or branding by the pod.

Time Dweller:  
(Glares face to face)  
You are the only hope for your pod…and all of the oceans in this world. The future relies on your own instincts.

Ecco:  
(Turns to side doubting)  
How…how can I save them? Besides…they're probably gone forever.

Time Dweller:  
(Moves closer to Ecco)  
That may be so right now…but you are a special creature…one that can alter what has been done.

Ecco:  
(Faces Time Dweller)  
How? What do I have to do? Learn to fly?

Time Dweller:  
(Chuckles)  
Of course not young singer!

Time Dweller:  
(Stops laughing)  
You must swim to Atlantis. It's our ancestor's home and a cetacean's paradise. I wish I could tell you where it is…but I am forbidden to give the chosen one the location.

Ecco:  
(Cocks head in frustration)  
Why?

Time Dweller:  
(Sighs)  
You must learn its location on your own, Ecco. The Asterite will tell you its location if you find him.

Ecco:  
(Swivels head in curiosity)  
The Asterite? Who's that? And what's a glyph?

Time Dweller:  
(Cups two glowing fins)  
That you must find out for yourself young singer. As for a glyph…well it's a jewel shaped device that floats endlessly with songs, stories, and answers that have been passed down since the dawn of memory. Let me show you what one looks like…

Time Dweller lowers his head and creates a light from his stars. A small beam is then released which creates the diamond shaped glyph.

Time Dweller:  
(Grins)  
…There! Beautiful isn't it?

Ecco:  
(Smiles)  
I'll say…it almost reminds me of…someone I know.

Time Dweller:  
(Swivels head and tails)  
It is said that a glyph's reflection reminds one about someone special…usually parents. But sometimes, it is someone they want to be with…forever.

Ecco blushes and moves his eyes away from the glyph.

Time Dweller:  
(Coughs for attention)  
I think you get the point young singer. I think it's time you enjoy the rest of your sleep.

The glyph and Time Dweller begin to disappear into small light particles and vanishing after that.

Ecco:  
(Approaches Time Dweller)  
Wait! When will I see you again?

Time Dweller:  
(Stretches remaining beak)  
In the moment of rest after your triumph…I will then return!

Ecco:  
(Confidently to himself)  
Okay Time Dweller…I'll see you again, hopefully.

EXT-Crystal Bay-Night

Ecco immediately wakes up from his dream and panics, looking around if it was the same place as the dream. He rolls to his side and faces Tara who is sleeping peacefully near the surface. He smiles and rolls back over, going back to sleep.

Ecco:  
(To himself)  
I'll find them…I promise.

EXT-Medusa Bay-Late Morning

Tara:  
(Pokes beak into Ecco's side)  
Ecco wake up! C'mon Ecco…WAKE UP!

Ecco:  
(Waking up, groans)  
I'm up! I'm up! What do you want that's so im…port…ant…?

Ecco stares off in disbelief as his surroundings are different. The feeding grounds that they slept in is now a whole new bay, teaming with a soft current, dozens of jellyfish, the sun shining through the ocean, and fish everywhere. Three sea turtles swim swiftly past Ecco and Tara.

Tara:  
(Slightly shakes her beak)  
This isn't Crystal Bay…where are we? How did we get here?

Ecco:  
(Whispers to himself)  
I wonder if Time Dweller did this.

Tara:  
(Pecks Ecco by his side)  
Someone's coming! Maybe they know where we are.

Ecco:  
(Nods, swims out in open)  
Um, excuse me!

A sea turtle passes them. Tara already impatiently swims out in the open. Another sea turtle approaches.

Tara:  
(Blocks passerby)  
Alright you, start talking! Where are we?

Serf:  
(Recoils)  
You're in Medusa Bay, stranger! Please don't hurt me!

Tara lets Serf pass and he charges off out of view.

Tara:  
(Turns to Ecco)  
So how are we going to get back?

Ecco:  
We're not. Something came to me in a dream last night. I think we should find out what happened to our pod.

Tara raises an eyebrow.

Tara:  
(Curiously)  
And I think you've been eating those spiky fish again.

Ecco:  
(Innocently)  
No, no, no! Just listen…this guy named Time Dweller… he told me to go North…find this Asterite thing…and then find this place called Atlantis!

Tara slowly shakes her head in disbelief with her eyebrow still raised.

Tara:  
(Raises a fin and points it to her head)  
You really need to lay off whatever you're eating or blowing. It's messing with your head.

She turns and tries to swim away to think. Ecco stares at her as she slowly leaves and turns past a large rock. He sighs sadly.

Ecco:  
(Saddened)  
Tara…

Ecco looks around and sighs again. He swims off forward trying to think. A small group of fish swims past him, but he stares onward. As he passes a rock filled with coral he stops and looks to his side. Curiously, he cocks his head slightly as a cave became noticeable.

Ecco:  
(Reluctant)  
Tara must be sulking in there. I better make sure she's okay and apologize.

INT-Medusa Bay Cave-Afternoon

Ecco is inside a cave, a dark, but light filled environment with little life floating. Ecco swiftly swims around a dozen jellyfish or Medusa's as he progresses further into the cave. He fires his sonar to find Tara, but no reply. He gets tired and gives up, sighing sadly. He stops under a bright light from above.

Ecco:  
(Sadly)  
She's not here. She probably thinks I'm crazy.

As Ecco slowly turns, his eye captures a silhouette near him. He turns his head back at the shadow which draws closer to him. He glares trying to see. The shadow appears as an adolescent male orca [Aqua], who smiles friendlily. Ecco slowly backs away as if Aqua was going to eat him with his ruby eyes shining on him hungrily.

Aqua:  
(Friendly)  
Calm down, I'm not going to eat you. I get a lot of that around here anyways.

Ecco stares at Aqua in disbelief since he hasn't been eaten yet.

Aqua:  
(Cockily)  
Got a name? Flipper? Flippy? Biffy? C'mon! I haven't met anyone that hasn't run away for this this long.

Ecco gulps nervously and sighs.

Ecco:  
(Nervously)  
My name's… Ecco. Have you seen anyone around here?

Tara pops out from under Aqua's belly in surprise.

Tara:  
(Happily)  
Hi Ecco!

Ecco:  
(Surprised)  
Tara?! I'm glad to see you again. Are you alright?

She swims in front of him with a smile.

Tara:  
(Happily)  
Of course I'm alright! I see you ran into…oh I'm so sorry, what was your name again?

Aqua:  
(Friendlily)  
Aquarius… But you can call me Aqua.

Aqua rolls until he is upside down and stretches to get comfortable.

Aqua:  
(Relaxed)  
So, uh…what are you two doing around here anyway?

Ecco raises an eyebrow.

Ecco:  
(Curiously)  
Didn't Tara tell you about everything?

Aqua:  
(Curiously)  
Duuhh! I mean what are you doing in this dump? Everybody else has either left or vanished for some reason.

Tara:  
(Sarcastically)  
Star brow here wants us to go to the North to find this Asterite thing.

Aqua raises a brow.

Aqua:  
(Intrigued)  
Never heard of it. But I bet I know the Big Blue does.

Ecco and Tara:  
The Big Blue?

Aqua:  
(Confidently)  
Yeah, she's the one with all this knowledge up somewhere. My pod has probably past her by now.

Ecco:  
(Interrupting)  
Wait… your pod? Then why are you here?


	3. Act 3

Aqua:  
(Yawns)  
I was napping. One of my friends forgot her sister, so I volunteered to find her.

Tara:  
(Sincerely)  
Well, hopefully you'll find her. I guess we should get going. See ya Aqua.

Tara swims past Ecco and begins to leave. Aqua nods and watches Ecco nod in a goodbye fashion and follows her. He catches up and looks at her confusingly.

Ecco:  
(Curiously)  
So…where are we going?

Tara:  
(Confidently)  
To the Northern Seas.

Ecco:  
(Surprised)  
What?!

Tara:  
(Confidently)  
That's right.

Ecco:  
(Disbelief)  
What happened to thinking I was crazy?

Tara stops swimming. Ecco stops as well and swims back to her. She smiles.

Tara:  
(Sincerely)  
I have to trust you Ecco. We've been together since we were born… its crazy, but I want our family back. I trust you Ecco.

Ecco blushes and smiles nervously.

Ecco:  
(Nervously)  
Tara…I…

(Not Shown) Aqua:  
(Hastily)  
Hey guys! Wait up!

Ecco and Tara turn to see Aqua swimming furiously. They both evade him as he passes between. Aqua then crashes into a boulder and falls onto the sea-surface on his back. He moans in pain. Ecco and Tara face his head. He opens his ruby eyes and coughs up a few pebbles.

Aqua:  
(Weakly)  
Can I come with you? I can help you find Big Blue. Please?

Ecco and Tara face each other with smiles and nod lightly. They turn back and face him, still smiling.

Ecco:  
(Cockily)  
Well…since you put it that way…

Tara:  
(Adds on/ Cockily)  
You can come with us, okay?

Aqua smiles and sighs in relief. He struggles to turn over, but a soft crick occurs on his backside. Ecco and Tara snort a small laugh and slowly leave him as he slowly turns over and gets up.

Aqua:  
(Angrily)  
Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me lagging back here1 Give me a sec!

Ext-Medusa Bay Open Sea

Small schools of fish near seaweed flee as Ecco and Tara swim over it. Aqua follows from behind. They reach an open ocean, filled with jellyfish [Medusa's] everywhere.

Ecco:  
(Sees jellyfish over ridge)  
Whoa…

Tara:  
(Looks at Ecco)  
What is it?

Ecco:  
(Continues to look at Jellyfish)  
There's got to a hundred of those things down there!

Tara:  
(Looks over ridge)  
What are they?

Aqua:  
Medusas. They're larger and more painful than regular jellyfish.

Ecco:  
(Looks at Aqua)  
Guess that's where they got the name.

Aqua:  
(Swims out into open sea)  
This way guys! I know a shortcut.

Ecco and Tara follow across Medusa Bay. They avoid being stung by a few Medusa's. Aqua leads them downward.

Aqua:  
(Eyes Ecco and Tara)  
I saw something here earlier. It was some floating jewel… kinda pink.

Ecco:  
(Swims faster to Aqua's side)  
Floating jewel? That must be a glyph!

Tara:  
(Swims closer to Ecco)  
A glyph?

Ecco:  
(Looks at Tara)  
Yeah. My dream said they're everywhere around here.

Aqua:  
Well whatever it is, it's blocking our way.

The water's color fades to a dark blue. Ecco's stars illuminate. Aqua nudges a rock which underneath sprays clear bubbles.

Aqua:  
(Faces Ecco and Tara)  
Have some air guys. Better safe than sorry.

Aqua:  
(Looks at Ecco's stars)  
Nice lighting effects.

Tara:  
(Inhales air bubbles)  
I didn't know they light up. Did you Ecco?

Ecco:  
(Eyes his stars)  
Not really. I guess I'll lead the way then.

They follow Ecco deeper into the bay. They avoid more Medusa's floating upwards. Ecco shines his light at a cave entrance.

Ecco:  
(Looks at cave)  
What's that?

Aqua:  
(Looking at discovered cave)  
That's it! Let's get inside, quick!

INT-The Undercaves-Afternoon

Ecco leads Tara and Aqua through the entrance of the Undercaves. They pass many small creatures under rocks and floating around the corners. They move around a corner and appear at a glyph. Ecco shines his light on it.

Tara:  
(Looks over Aqua at Glyph #1)  
That's a glyph? It's kind of pretty.

Aqua:  
(Snorts)  
Pretty annoying is more like it.

Ecco examines Glyph #1 and pokes his beak at it. He fires his sonar. Glyph #1 vibrates.

Glyph #1:  
(Echo's)  
Find the key glyph to pass.

Tara:  
(Swims in front of Glyph #1)  
And where is this "key glyph"?

Aqua:  
(Looks at Ecco and Tara)  
Don't bother asking, it won't tell.

Ecco:  
(Swims near Glyph #1)  
Can't we just…

Ecco bounces off Glyph #1.

Ecco:  
Hey!

Aqua:  
(Rolls eyes)  
Let me handle this.

Aqua closes his eyes and let's out a mighty bash of his head, smashing Glyph #1 into pieces. Ecco and Tara recoil. All three look at the broken shards on the ocean floor.

Glyph #1:  
(Glows and fades)  
You… may… pass…

Aqua:  
(Nudges a shard)  
That was easy.

Aqua:  
(Gestures head forward)  
The exit's that way.

Ecco nods and leads Tara and Aqua through the cave. They turn right as an octopus blocks their way. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua recoil. Ecco blinds the octopus. Aqua knocks out the octopus with his tailfin. They escape over the octopus.

Aqua:  
(Swims closer to Ecco)  
Slow down a little. There's some sharp obstacles up ahead.

They slow down. Ecco's stars illuminate sharp rocks. They slowly and nervously move around them.

Ecco:  
(Looking left and right)  
Anything else we need to be aware of?

Aqua:  
No. Except the exit is right there.

Light begins to shine on their beaks. A visible crack in a wall marks the exit. Ecco and Tara swim out ahead. The exit light brightens as they approach head on.

EXT-The Lagoon-Afternoon

Ecco and Tara appear out of the cave. Aqua appears from behind. They look at their surroundings.

Tara:  
(Looks at Aqua)  
Now where are we?

Aqua:  
(Looks straight on)  
I'm not sure…

An elder dolphin [Delni] appears from a pile of boulders.

Delni:  
(Swims to trio)  
Oh thank the ancestors! Someone has shown from the Undercaves!

Ecco:  
(Looks at Delni)  
What's wrong?

Delni:  
(Looks at Ecco)  
Wild currents have taken my pod down below. Please save them! I'm too weak to find them.

Tara:  
(Swims past Delni)  
We're trying to find ours that vanished. Have you seen anything else?

Delni:  
(Turns around saddened)  
I do not know about your family. But I do know I lost mine. Please help me find them.

Ecco:  
(Swims behind Delni)  
It's alright, we'll find them.

Tara:  
(Stares)  
We?

Ecco:  
(Faces Tara and Aqua)  
Yeah "we". Her pod's out there, alive from that vortex. I think it's the least we could do right now.

Tara:  
(Looks down)  
I guess you're right.

Aqua:  
(At Delni)  
Where do you think they are elder… uh.

Delni:  
(Turns around)  
Delni. I am elder Delni. My pod is over on the other side, safe in the Lagoon.

Delni:  
(Aims beak at ridge)  
The three I'm looking for are down there. I'll stay here and watch for them. But you must hurry! They don't have much air left!

Ecco:  
(Nods, turns to Tara and Aqua)  
Let's make this quick. Come on!

Ecco leads Tara and Aqua down the ridge. The light begins to fade. Bubbles and jellyfish lighten the area. A glyph [Gylph #2] appears.

Tara:  
(Squints eyes)  
Hey look! It's another one of those glyphs!

Ecco:  
I wonder why it's all the way down here.

Aqua:  
Try talking to it. Maybe it has something important to say.

Ecco fires his sonar. Glyph #2 vibrates.

Glyph #2:  
(Echo's)  
You have begun your travels. You must find the eldest whale song to guide you to your next location. He is here.

Ecco:  
The only whale here is…

Ecco and Tara look at Aqua.

Aqua:  
(Looks at Ecco and Tara)  
I don't know anything except the stories she has told. There might be another whale here.

Ecco fires his sonar again at Glyph #2.

Glyph #2:  
(Echo's)  
Find the three trapped ones. Find answers from the eldest whale. Then you shall pass.

Tara:  
(Looks at Ecco)  
Okay. That doesn't too much to ask, hopefully.

A ghostly cry for help is heard. They look around.

Aqua:  
(Looks up)  
I didn't like that sound.

Tara:  
(Swims closer to Aqua)  
It sounded like it was in pain.

Ghostly cry for help appears again. "Hungry Ones" is heard.

Ecco:  
There are hungry ones around here! We have to hurry!

Ecco swims upwards quickly. A cave is noticed and he follows. Aqua and Tara are behind. Ecco finds a dolphin with three sharks after him.

Ecco:  
(Looking at dolphin)  
There's one!

Aqua:  
(Looking at sharks)  
Sharks. Why did it have to be sharks?

The three sharks look at the three.

Ripty:  
(Laughing)  
Look! The main course!

Hammja:  
(Drops tongue)  
I get the whale!

Jova:  
(Licks teeth)  
Get them!

Ecco and Tara disperse. Ripty is clobbered by Aqua. Ecco charges at Jova's gills. Tara is eventually chased to a corner. Ecco is about to ram Jova.

Ecco:  
(Sees Tara)  
Tara!


	4. Act 4

Ripty is knocked out by Aqua. Ecco performs a "Corkscrew" charge at Hammja. Hammja crashes into a cave wall. The three sharks leave.

Tara:  
(Swims to Ecco)  
Thank you Ecco. I thought he had me. But when did you learn to charge like that?

Ecco:  
I don't know Tara. I just saw you in trouble then, whoosh!

Tara:  
(At Ecco)  
At least I can count on you for that. I'll be careful next time.

Trai appears from behind a rock.

Trai:  
(Swimming to Ecco and Tara)  
Oi! You showed those brutes what for! I owe you, no I owe you two!

Aqua:  
(Swimming to the trio)  
A thank you is all we need.

Trai:  
Well, I better be going lads. You're always welcome in our pod!

Trai leaves. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua swim out of the cave and head upwards. They find another cave with a dolphin [Krey].

Tara fires her sonar. Krey comes out of the small cave.

Krey:  
(Swimming to Ecco)  
Oh thank the ancestors! Now I can leave this place. Thank you, very much young singers.

Krey leaves. They swim upwards again and leap over a wall. The final dolphin [Ceifa] is here. A great white [Heshrunk] appears from behind a boulder.

Heshrunk:  
Going somewhere young singers?

Ecco:  
We don't want any trouble, just let us through.

Heshrunk:  
(Snorts)  
I'm afraid I can't. You're in my territory now, which means you're my prey.

Aqua:  
Why are you hungry ones always so hungry?!

Heshrunk:  
(At Ecco)  
I may not be when I'm through with you.

Heshrunk charges at Ecco. They disperse. Ceifa hides. Aqua bashes his head at Heshrunk. Tara hits his gills. Both are thrown off.

Heshrunk:  
(At Aqua)  
DIE!

Heshrunk charges and misses Aqua. Aqua tail slaps Heshrunk. Ecco coils and charges. A large transparent dolphin creature appears in front. Heshrunk is knocked out by the charge.

Aqua:  
(At Ecco)  
How did you do that?!

Ecco:  
(At Aqua)  
Do what?

Ceifa appears from the rock.

Tara:  
(Swimming to Ecco)  
That transparent thingy. It was huge! It crushed that hungry one like it was a guppy!

Ecco:  
I thought it was me.

Ceifa:  
(Swimming to Ecco)  
And it was. Singer, you have some sort of power that hasn't been heard of since, well, the dawn of memory!

Delni appears.

Ecco:  
(At Ceifa)  
Gee, uh, thanks.

Ceifa:  
(At trio)  
All illusions aside, you all must be tired. I'll lead you to the Lagoon to rest.

Aqua:  
(At Ceifa)  
Thank you, but we're in a hurry. We're looking for this elder whale.

Delni:  
(At Aqua)  
Are you referring to elder Korok? He might know what you're looking for.

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
I just hope he does.

EXT-The Lagoon-Dusk

Delni leads Ecco, Tara, and Aqua through a large pod with fish and plants everywhere. She leads them to a small cave. Another orca [Korok] is inside.

Delni:  
(At Korok)  
Elder Korok? These three travelers want to ask you for guidance. They helped find our missing pod members.

Delni gestures her beak at Ecco.

Delni:  
(At Korok)  
You can speak now young singer.

Korok emerges from the shadows.

Aqua:  
(At Korok)  
Hey! You're a…

Korok:  
(Interrupting)  
Yes, yes, I'm an orca too, young one. Now, what is this you wish to ask this old knowledge giver?

Ecco:  
(At Korok)  
We wish to know where the Big Blue is. Our friend Aqua told us about it. Do you know?

Korok:  
(Lowers head thinking)  
Hmmm. I believe I do young one.

Tara:  
(From Ecco to Korok)  
Where is he?

Korok:  
(At Tara)  
She. The Big Blue lives in the North. Where the cold seas are.

Ecco:  
(At Korok to Tara)  
Right. Then we better go.

Korok:  
(At Ecco)  
Then you must hurry young ones.

Tara:  
(At Korok)  
Why elder Korok?

Korok:  
(At everyone)  
Because, the Big Blue lives in the North, to die. You do not have much time if you wish to see her. You must act quickly.

Aqua:  
(Looks to Ecco and Tara)  
And we will. I know a route that leads us up North. But it's a long way though.

Korok:  
(To Ecco and Aqua)  
Whatever it takes young singers, get to her before its too late.

Ecco, Tara, and Aqua swim out past the entrance. They begin to fade in the distance. Delni and Korok look on until they vanish.

Delni:  
(Bows beak)  
Good luck young travelers. Thank you for everything.

Korok:  
(Turns around)  
And may Delphinus watch over you.

EXT-Cold Ocean-Morning

Ecco, Tara, and Aqua reach an open ocean. The water is cold. Light barely penetrates through thin ice. They pass some jellyfish. Tara is beginning to struggle holding air.

Ecco:  
(Looking around)  
How far are we?

Aqua:  
(Turns head at Ecco)  
Pretty far. We still have a long way to go.

Tara:  
(At Aqua)  
Why is the surface so hard to see through? I can barely see any light.

Aqua:  
(At Tara)  
The temperature is much colder here, so water tends to freeze.

Tara swims closer to Ecco.

Ecco:  
(Eyes Tara)  
Cold any?

Tara:  
(Looks at Ecco)  
Yeah. But I really need some air though.

Ecco swims upwards. He bumps into the hard ice on the surface.

Ecco:  
(Swimming downwards)  
OW. That ice hurts. Aqua can you…

Aqua:  
(Interrupting)  
Sorry Ecco I can't. The ice is too hard to break, even if it is thin.

Tara:  
(Coils)  
I can't hold much more air.

Aqua notices extra light. He swims further out. Aqua finds a hole and sonar's to Ecco and Tara. They come quickly.

Aqua:  
(Gestures beak at hole)  
Here you go guys.

Ecco and Tara appear out of the hole and breathe from their blowholes smiling.

Tara:  
(Sighs)  
Much better!

Ecco:  
(Shivering)  
Y-Y-Y-Yeah, ex-ex-except…

Tara:  
(Faces Ecco)  
Except… what the?!

Ecco is covered with frost. Tara pulls him downward. Aqua bashes Ecco lightly. The frost comes off.

Ecco:  
(At Aqua)  
Thanks. I needed that.

Aqua:  
(At Ecco)  
You're welcome.

Tara:  
Hey guys? I think there is a cave nearby, look.

Aqua and Ecco face Tara. She points her beak at a blurry ridge.

Ecco:  
(At Aqua)  
Only one way to find out.

EXT-Cold Sea-Morning

Ecco, Tara, and Aqua reach the rock wall. They swim further down and notice boulders covering an entrance.

Tara:  
(Examining entrance)  
Great, it's blocked.

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
It looks like it's our only way to the other side.

Aqua is staring at a small rock in the blockage.

Tara:  
(Poking a boulder)  
They seem breakable. Maybe you can crack these with that thick skull of yours Aqua.

Aqua:  
(Swims to small rock)  
Maybe we don't have to do anything.

Aqua nudges the small rock with his head. Boulders begin to fall. They swim to safety. The entrance becomes visible.

Ecco:  
(From Tara to Aqua)  
That wasn't so hard. Now let's get inside.

INT-Underwater Cave-Morning

Ecco's stars light the way. Aqua and Tara follow. Light penetrates through holes. Ecco sees a hole on in the cave's ceiling. He swims to it.

Tara:  
What do you see Ecco?

Ecco:  
(Examining hole)  
There's no ice covering this hole.

Ecco rises from the hole. He sees an endless field of ice. He notices another hole that's barely visible. He swims back to Aqua and Tara.

Aqua:  
(At Ecco)  
What was up there?

Ecco:  
(From Aqua to Tara)  
I saw more ice. It never seems to end!

Tara:  
(At Ecco)  
That must be a good thing! We have to be nearing the Big Blue.

Aqua:  
(At Ecco)  
Until we find a way out of this cave. I don't see any way out of here.

Tara:  
But there has to be a way out.

Ecco flashes his star-lights. He sees neither exit nor tunnel.

Aqua:  
There's no way out! It's just a small cave!

Ecco:  
(Faces Aqua and Tara)  
Well, there is a kind of a way out.

Tara:  
(Rolls eyes)  
Then say it!

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
Well, I saw another hole as big as that one from the surface.

Tara:  
(Points beak at hole)  
How is that going to help us?

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
It's crazy, but what if we slide across and into the other hole?

Aqua:  
(Looking at hole)  
I can just fit through here. It's worth a try.

Tara:  
Anything to get out of here! I'll go first.

They swim to the surface of the hole. Tara sees the hole.

Tara:  
Here goes!

Tara dives back in. Ecco and Aqua wait. Tara leaps out of the water. She slides across the ice and into the other hole.

Aqua:  
My turn!

Aqua dives back in. Ecco waits. Aqua leaps out of the water. He slides across the ice and cracks it slightly and barely falls in the other hole.

Ecco:  
Don't forget me guys!

Ecco dives back in. Ecco leaps from the water. He slides across the ice and falls into the other hole.

Aqua:  
(Rolls on his backside)  
Nice!

Ecco:  
(At Aqua)  
Yeah. That was fun.


	5. Act 5

EXT-Cold Ocean-Late Afternoon

Ice crystals cover the cold ocean. The water way is now thinner from ice. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua pass an underwater mountain. They're getting tired.

Tara:  
(Wraps her fins around her)  
S-S-S-So c-c-c-cold!

Aqua:  
(Coils)  
So hungry. No food in sight.

Ecco:  
(Slowly falling asleep)  
So tired. Must find Big Blue.

Ecco falls asleep on a large floating rock. An eye opens near him. Tara and Aqua recoil.

Tara:  
(Eyes widen)  
Um, Ecco?

Ecco:  
(Almost asleep)  
Not now Tara. I really need to rest.

Tara:  
(From Aqua to Ecco)  
But I think someone else is.

Ecco:  
(Slowly opens eyes)  
Who else is here?

Aqua:  
(Looking at eyeball)  
I do not believe it.

Ecco:  
(Slowly faces eyeball)  
What is it with you two?

Ecco sees the eyeball.

Ecco:  
(Continuing)  
Uh.

(V.O) Big Blue:  
Who woke me from my sleep? I need an answer, now!

Ecco:  
(At the eye nervously)  
I am Ecco. This is Tara and Aqua. We came from a long distance in search of the Big Blue. We mean you no trouble.

(V.O) Big Blue:  
Save your antics singer. I'm too old to pick off a creature like yourself. Look at me! I have no color! They call me the Big Blue? They should start calling me the Big Lazy Boulder.

Tara:  
(At the eye)  
Wait. You're the Big Blue?

(V.O) Big Blue:  
Of course I am child! Why don't I swim back a little and give you the whole view, okay?

Big Blue swims backwards. She shows her entire front-side and shows a wrinkly smile. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua jaw drop.

Ecco:  
(At Big Blue's eye)  
Wow! You are big!

Big Blue:  
(Eye follows Ecco)  
And a big brain to go with it too, child! Now, what is it that you came so far to see me, hm?

Ecco:  
(Sleepily)  
Well, you see…

Big Blue:  
(Interrupting)  
I think you should rest before telling me anything.

Tara:  
(Falling asleep)  
No it's okay, we can…

Big Blue:  
(Interrupting)  
No it is not okay! By the looks of it you three forced yourselves all the way here nonstop. Look at your friend here. You managed to wear out an orca! Never in ages I've seen one of them so tired.

Tara:  
(From Big Blue to Aqua)  
But he's just fine! Look!

Aqua is slowly floating to the surface to rest. Tara is speechless.

Big Blue:  
(From Ecco to Tara)  
For the love of ancestries, please rest! All of you are too young to swim this far.

Ecco swims in front of Big Blue.

Tara:  
(Fights to keep awake)  
But we're in a hurry! Right Ecco?

Tara begins to swim to Ecco.

Ecco:  
(Blinks sleepily)  
Sorry Tara, but she's right. I really need to rest. I've lost so much strength from the day before. Besides, Aqua lead us here and I think it's best if he rests too.

Tara:  
(Sighs)  
I guess you're right. I'll go find a spot for us to sleep.

Tara swims off.

Big Blue:  
(Swivels tailfin)  
You better get some sleep you one. Tomorrow I will tell you what you wish to know.

Ecco:  
(Bows beak)  
Thank you Big Blue.

Ecco swims off. Big Blue's eye follows him. She smiles.

Big Blue:  
(Whispers)  
Your welcome, Ecco.

EXT-Ecco's Dream-Night

It is completely dark. Ice crystals float from the surface. The temperature is not as cold. Ecco is alone and is waking up.

Ecco:  
(Waking up)  
Where am I?

Ecco hears echoes around him. He moves his head in their direction. Light shines in front of him. Time Dweller appears.

Ecco:  
(Eyes widening)  
You're back again! But, what for?

Time Dweller swims around Ecco. His eyes follow.

Time Dweller:  
I think you know why, Ecco.

Ecco:  
(At Time Dweller)  
Does it have something to do with what happened? The way I attacked those sharks?

Time Dweller stops swimming.

Time Dweller:  
What did you do to those, hungry ones?

Ecco:  
(Looks around nervously)  
Well, I was charging at one…

Time Dweller:  
(Interrupts)  
Go on.

Ecco:  
(Continuing)  
And, I felt my body spinning faster than anything!

Time Dweller:  
(Nods)  
Hmmm. That is odd. Anything else?

Ecco:  
(Nods at Time Dweller)  
Yeah. Then there was this Great White. It was about to bite Aqua. Then I charged and all of a sudden, I was surrounded by light! I heard a roar too, but it didn't sound like me. The shark went flying into a rock wall!

Time Dweller:  
(Nods)  
Very interesting Ecco. This is very surprising indeed.

Time Dweller swims around Ecco again to think.

Ecco:  
(At Time Dweller)  
Time Dweller, what's happening to me? I was never like that before.

Time Dweller:  
I think I know what is happening to you.

Ecco:  
(At Time Dweller)  
Then what is it?

Time Dweller stops swimming. He looks at Ecco with a proud glare.

Time Dweller:  
(Smiling)  
Your powers Ecco. Your instincts, your ambition, compassion, intelligence, and courage have prematurely activated your true power!

Ecco coils in confusion.

Ecco:  
(Looking down)  
My true power? You mean I'm becoming what I was destined to be?

Time Dweller:  
Yes! Yes! That is right Ecco! You're maturing into what you are meant to be: The Defender of Earth and Time.

Ecco:  
(Eyes widen)  
Defender of Earth and Time? I'm destined to defend not just my pod but, the Earth!?

Time Dweller:  
(Nodding)  
Yes. And soon you'll realize why you're defending time as well. But that is not for a long time though. Not this odyssey anyhow.

Time Dweller begins to fade from light.

Ecco:  
(At Time Dweller)  
When will the next one happen?

Time Dweller:  
(Smiles)  
If I told you that young singer, I would just ruin the story. Let's just say, that some tides are through time.

Ecco:  
Wait… what?

Time Dweller fully vanishes.

Time Dweller:  
(Echoes)  
Find the Asterite Ecco! Trust your instincts and powers.

EXT-Open Cold Sea-Morning

The water is surrounded by frozen ice crystals. Thick sheets of ice cover the surface. Ecco awakens next to Tara.

Ecco:  
(Whispering)  
Defender of Earth and Time?

Tara begins to wake up.

Tara:  
(Sleepily at Ecco)  
What are you going on about now?

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
I, I had another dream.

Tara:  
(Eyes widen)  
Again?! What was it about this time?

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
You remember what happened with those sharks right?

Tara:  
(Nods)  
Yeah, and?

Ecco:  
(Looks down in thought)  
I think I'm becoming who I'm meant to be.

Tara:  
(At Ecco)  
And that is?

Ecco:  
I'm to defend Earth and time itself.

Tara drops to a confused grin.

Tara:  
(Skeptical)  
Uh, wow?

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
Yeah, I know it sounds really awkward. You don't have to believe me if you want.

Tara:  
Well I kind of do believe you.

Ecco:  
(At Tara)  
Really? Why?

Tara:  
Well, for starters you have those stars on your head. Then came that weird dream after the storm. Then you started fighting in ways we only hear in ancient stories, and now this dream. Ecco, you were destined for something great, just saving Earth is the part that leaves me confused.

Ecco:  
Tara?

Tara:  
Yes Ecco?

Ecco:  
Thank you.

Tara:  
For what?

Ecco:  
For believing in me. Even if I did this on my own, it wouldn't be the same without you.

Tara swims to Ecco's beak and lightly licks it. Ecco's eyes widen and he blushes.

Tara:  
Your welcome, Defender of Earth.

Tara swims off. Ecco stares as she fades in the distance. He smiles and coils for a charge.

Ecco:  
Wait for me Tara!

EXT-Open Cold Sea-Morning

Big Blue and Aqua are waiting in cold water. Ice crystals are everywhere. A small pair of fish appears from Big Blue's mouth.

Big Blue:  
Eat up. I found these hiding deep underwater last night. I'll take your friends to a small area where the good fish are hiding.

Aqua eats a pair of fish. He notices a light from a short distance.

(O.S) Aqua:  
Looks like they're up. Nice timing.

EXT-Open Cold Sea-Morning

Ecco and Tara swim above thin layers of ice. Ecco's five stars illuminate. Big Blue and Aqua become visible in their POV.

Ecco:  
There they are.

Tara:  
Are they eating without us?

Aqua swims out and becomes fully visible, smiling.

Aqua:  
Glad you two are awake.

Tara:  
Feeling any better? Sorry what I said about you being okay when you weren't.

Aqua:  
It's not a problem. Are you guy's hungry?

Ecco:  
Do sharks have gills?

Aqua:  
I'll take that as a yes. Big Blue was nice enough to find some fish nearby.

The trio swims a bit and meets with Big Blue. She swivels her tailfin up and down.

Big Blue:  
Ready? Just follow me and watch out for some of the ice crystals floating about.


	6. Act 6

EXT-Cold Bay-Morning

Sheets of ice surround a body of water, creating a bay. The Big Blue reaches for air with the trio leaping out of the water. They swim below. Small schools of fish swim away.

Big Blue:  
Ecco.

Ecco:  
(Swimming closer to Big Blue's eye)  
Yes?

Big Blue:  
Now that we're here. What is it that you came so far to know? It has to be a reason worth coming here.

Ecco:  
You see Big Blue, our pod has somehow disappeared from a storm. Ever since then, I've been having these dreams telling me to go find this person called the Asterite. Do you know anything about these things?

Big Blue:  
Hmmm. That's quite a unique question singer. And I believe I have the answer for you.

Tara:  
(Drops a fish skeleton)  
You do?!

Big Blue:  
Yes. These storms you tell me occur every five hundred years.

Aqua:  
Whoa, that long?

Big Blue:  
Indeed. When they occur, all traces of life at the eye of the storm vanish. Never to be seen again.

Tara:  
But, how can that be possible?!

Big Blue:  
That I do not know how it happens. But you shouldn't give up your journey. There is another. The Asterite you speak of.

Ecco:  
You know who he is?!

Big Blue:  
Yes I do. I believe it is the oldest and wisest life form in the sea. There are times where I felt great energy of thought from the Asterite, but it will not sing to any. Maybe, just maybe, you can communicate with it to help you.

Ecco:  
And where do you think he is Big Blue?

Big Blue:  
I don't think Ecco, I know where he is. The Asterite lives in an area called Deep Water Zone. It is mostly a passageway deep into the water. There, will you find him. Southwest from this very spot. It'll be nice and warm for you.

Ecco:  
Thank you Big Blue.

Aqua:  
I wish we can repay you for your help.

Big Blue:  
A thank you is all I need. I haven't had quests for quite some time. Now you better go. It's quite a distance from here.

Ecco, Tara, and Aqua begin to swim out of the bay. Ecco stops and turns around. He fires his sonar at Big Blue.

Big Blue:  
Farewell and good luck to you too, Ecco.

Ecco fades from view.

Big Blue:  
Good luck, Defender of Earth.

EXT-Tropical Ocean Waters-Dusk

The water is warm and relaxing as fish and creatures alike swim everywhere. Fauna moves between rocks. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua make it to a rocky area from an open ocean, tired.

Ecco:  
You guys feel that?

Tara:  
Feel what?

Aqua:  
Ahhh, the water. It feels great to be in warm waters again!

Tara:  
You're right! I can feel the difference.

Ecco:  
Then that means we're getting close!

EXT-Tropical Ocean Waters-Dusk

The water is much warmer, life is thriving everywhere. A large school of fish swims past a cave hidden behind thick seaweed. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua appear around the corner seeking the Asterite. They swim slowly to think as night begins to fall. Ecco's stars illuminate.

Aqua:  
Hey, Ecco?

Ecco:  
Yes Aqua?

Tara stops swimming and notices the cave behind the seaweed.

Aqua:  
Would you mind calling it a day? I mean, we need all the strength we can get with the sharks lurking about, especially at night.

Ecco:  
You're right. But where could we sleep?

(O.S.) Tara:  
Hey guys! Look what I found!

Ecco and Aqua swim to Tara. She grabs several strips of seaweed and pulls on them, showing a cave. It is illuminating multiple colors from below. Ecco's stars glow brighter.

Aqua:  
What do you think is down there?

Tara rips the seaweed with her jaws. Ecco only hears many echoes, calling him closer to the cave.

(O.S.) Aqua:  
Should we go down, Ecco? Ecco? Ecco?!

Ecco:  
Huh?

Tara:  
What's wrong Ecco?

Ecco:  
Nothing's wrong, Tara. Something wants me to go in. It's almost as if I'm meant to be here.

Tara:  
Well, then let's see if you're right. I'm more anxious to see what is down there.

Tara swims into the cave and dives downward. Ecco and Aqua peek down the hole.

(O.S.) Tara:  
(Echoes)  
Oh my Delphinus! Ecco! Aqua! You're not going to believe this!

Ecco:  
Tara! What is it?

(O.S.) Tara:  
(Echoes)  
You have to see for yourselves! It's, it's incredible!

INT-Deep Cave Passageway-Night

Ecco and Aqua swim fast between rocks and fauna in a long narrow passageway. Bubbles stream past their bodies for air.

INT-Deep Cave End-Night

Ecco and Aqua exit through the passageway. They look left and right and find Tara staring at a mass of glowing light. They notice Tara.

Ecco:  
Tara!

Tara continues to stare at the glowing light. Ecco and Aqua swim to her. Ecco lightly pokes Tara with his beak. Aqua stares in the direction of Tara and his jaw drops.

Ecco:  
Tara? Are you okay? What did you find?

(O.S.) Aqua:  
Ecco?

Ecco:  
Yeah?

(O.S.) Aqua:  
Look.

Ecco turns in Tara's direction. His eyes widen. Appearing are large globes that glow brightly in many colors. The globes form a DNA resemblance.

Ecco:  
Wha-What is it?

Aqua:  
I don't know. I've never seen anything like it.

(V.O) Time Dweller:  
(Echoes)  
Ecco.

Ecco recoils and looks over the room quickly.

(V.O) Time Dweller:  
(Echoes)  
Ecco, it is him! The Asterite! Sing to him, he has been waiting for you.

Tara:  
Now what are we going to do?

Ecco swims forward. He closes his eyes and let's out a beautiful melody of his sonar. The globes shine even brighter.

Tara:  
I think it likes it! Ecco, play that song your mother sang to you when you were little.

Ecco:  
But that song takes forever to sing.

Tara:  
Ecco, remember what Big Blue said? It never sings to us because it doesn't want to. Maybe singing a melody might change its mind.

Ecco:  
It's worth a try.

Ecco closes his eyes again. He nods, smiles, and lets out a long [1:30-2:45 min.] melody of his sonar. Tara smiles and sways to the song. Aqua watches the globes brighten with every note.

Aqua:  
That's so beautiful.

Tara:  
Yes, it is. Ecco's mother sang it to him before she… uh.

Aqua:  
What happened to her?

Tara lowers her head in respect. Tears build in her eyes.

Tara:  
(Lightly crying)  
She-she died Aqua. My mother took care of him, and that is how I met Ecco. This song is the only memory of her. I hope to sing it to my children someday.

Tara joins in with Ecco and nuzzles next to him as they sing the remaining portion of the melody. They finish and smile at each other, lightly blushing.

(V.O) Asterite:  
That song! It sounds so familiar.

Tara:  
Who said that?

(V.O) Asterite:  
Yes, it is you! I remember you!

Ecco:  
I know it is. It's-It's…

(V.O) Asterite:  
(Continuing)  
Of course it was you! It was I who sent you.

Tara:  
What are you? And what are you talking about?

(V.O) Asterite:  
Forgive me. I have been waiting for Ecco. I am, the Asterite.

Aqua:  
You're the Asterite?!

Tara:  
No way!

(V.O) Asterite:  
Indeed. And you wish to seek ways to find your taken friends?

Ecco:  
(Nods)  
Yes, Asterite.

(V.O) Asterite:  
And you have come to receive help from me, Ecco?

Ecco:  
Well, that was the whole idea. But I was also told that you would give me my full power. I am told by your messenger Time Dweller about my powers and abilities.

(V.O) Asterite:  
A messenger of mine, he is not.

Ecco:  
What?! But, then who is he?

(V.O) Asterite:  
He is the remaining guardian of Atlantis who is trying to help protect Earth. He trusted me into giving the chosen one his power, using my own of course.

Ecco:  
(Embarrassed)  
Wow. He fooled me.

(V.O) Asterite:  
Well, now that is out of the way. I can help you receive your powers and knowledge.

Tara:  
How are you going to give Ecco his powers?

(V.O) Asterite:  
Ecco has already abilities, but they are not fully awakened to show his true power. With my energy, I can trigger them, thus causing Ecco to fully use them. But…

Ecco:  
(Interrupting)  
But, what Asterite?

(V.O) Asterite:  
I-I am not at my full strength to awaken your destined powers. I need your help. You must travel to the past and…

Tara:  
(Interrupting)  
Wait! Did you say, travel to the past?

(V.O) Asterite:  
Yes. In order to do so you must go west. There lies a sunken city called Atlantis.


	7. Act 7

Aqua:  
I've heard stories of Atlantis.

(V.O) Asterite:  
And many are true. Inside Atlantis lies a machine that it's people built to travel through time. You will travel beyond your kind existed.

Ecco:  
How far is that in time?

(V.O) Asterite:  
You will travel 55 million years in time. There you will find my missing globe.

A transparent globe appears in the middle of the Asterite. It glows showing its color of green with a red 'z' in the middle. It disappears.

(V.O) Asterite:  
(Continuing)  
You must return it to me. Only then I'll give you what you need to save your friends.

Ecco slowly turns and faces Tara and Aqua.

Ecco:  
Tara. Aqua. When we get to Atlantis, I want you to stay behind. Do not follow me into the time machine.

Tara:  
What?! Why?!

Ecco;  
I can't let you guys get hurt.

Aqua:  
But, what about you? You can't go in there alone.

Ecco:  
I have to! I'm chosen to save our pod and our home! I can't let two friends I care about get hurt because I underestimated what might happen.

Tara:  
(Saddened)  
So, so you're just going to leave us once we get to Atlantis?

Ecco turns his beak away.

Tara:  
(Saddened)  
Ecco?

Ecco:  
No. I won't leave you. You two are all I have left.

(V.O) Asterite:  
If I may?

Ecco turns around and faces the Asterite.

(V.O) Asterite:  
(Continuing)  
I sense your friends still can play a significant role in this. Inside Atlantis there are glyphs that could help you understand. Maybe they can help you solve this little argument.

Ecco:  
That would help.

Aqua:  
Well if that's everything, I think we should get going when the sun's up. If that's okay with you Asterite?

(V.O) Asterite:  
That is not a problem to be concerned with. You will indeed need the strength for the rest of the adventure. Look above you.

Ecco, Tara, and Aqua look up and notice large holes, showing the surface for air.

(V.O) Asterite:  
(Continuing)  
You can sleep here. They just fit the three of you.

Ecco:  
Thank you, Asterite.

(V.O) Asterite:  
A thank you is not necessary. Please, get some rest.

Ecco slowly soms to his hole. His eyes struggle to fall asleep.

Ecco:  
Goodnight everyone.

(O.S) Tara:  
Good night Ecco.

(O.S) Aqua:  
Night Ecco.

EXT-Tropical Ocean Waters-Morning

Ecco, Tara, and Aqua appear out of the cave. The water is warm and fish swim out of the fauna in all directions.

Ecco:  
Tara? Aqua?

Tara and Aqua stop swimming and face Ecco.

Tara:  
Yes Ecco?

Ecco:  
I want to say I'm sorry for acting like that yesterday. I shouldn't have been like that.

Aqua:  
You didn't really have to apologize.

Tara:  
Yeah, I should've respected what you were going through. You know, saving the world and stuff.

Ecco:  
Very funny.

Tara:  
Tell you what. You go find the globe in 55 million years ago, but, we're staying with you for the rest of the time, deal?

Ecco sighs, then smiles.

Ecco:  
Alright. But if you guys die, it's not my fault.

Aqua:  
I can handle it!

Tara:  
Yeah me too!

Ecco:  
Then let's get going! We got a nice swim to Atlantis.

EXT-Open Ocean-Afternoon

Sand covers the ocean floor with fauna swaying from a small current. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua swim beneath the surface. They swim under the sun's rays, creating a large shadow.

Aqua stops swimming and looks at a leaf of seaweed. Ecco and Tara notice him and stop as well.

Ecco:  
What's wrong Aqua?

Aqua:  
I think we're lost.

Tara:  
How do you know that?

Aqua:  
I've seen that leaf of seaweed before.

Tara:  
Seaweed always looks the same. It's green and it's a weed. There, problem solved.

Aqua:  
I swear it Tara. I think we're lost.

Tara:  
No we're not.

Aqua:  
Don't make me argue with you.

Tara:  
(Mockingly)  
Go ahead, Aqua! Such a girly name for a fat whale.

Aqua:  
Really? Well your name isn't so hot either.

Tara:  
Well, at least I am hot!

Aqua:  
What's that supposed to mean?

Tara:  
I don't know, but the human's sure know what that means!

Aqua:  
Oh so you're dragging the humans into this now? Why don't you go dance for a fish since there isn't any in a hundred miles!

Aqua mocks as a dolphin and claps his large fins.

Aqua:  
Oh look at me I'm a cute dolphin! Feed me a fish! Feed me a fish!

Tara:  
Okay, that's it! You're going down!

Aqua:  
Bring it bottle brain!

Aqua and Tara head-butt each other and fight on the sandy floor. Tara nibbles on Aqua's head, forcing him to give up.

Tara:  
Take back what you said about us dancing for fish!

Aqua:  
Never!

Tara bites heavily on Aqua's dorsal fin.

Aqua:  
Ow! I'm still using that!

Ecco flashes out a loud and disturbing tone of sonar at the two. They stop fighting and coil up.

Ecco:  
Enough! Both of you!

Tara:  
But didn't you hear what he…

Ecco:  
(Interrupting)  
I don't care! What is wrong with you two?!

Aqua:  
I don't know, okay! All I'm saying is, we're lost!

Tara:  
No! We! Are! Not! Lost!

Aqua:  
Then prove it then.

Tara:  
Fine! I'll go that way. Humph!

Tara swims off into a thick patch of seaweed.

Tara:  
Lost? Huh! I'll show him we're lost.

Tara bumps into a glyph.

Tara:  
Another glyph! I wonder what it says.

Tara uses her sonar on Glyph #3.

Glyph #3:  
Access granted. Welcome.

Tara:  
Access granted? Access to what?

Light flashes brightly in front of Tara. Aurora beams stream in many beautiful colors all over. Ecco and Aqua see the light and charge in after Tara. Incredible buildings of architecture appear miles long, creating an ancient city.

Ecco and Aqua appear and jaw drop. Tara smiles in awe as the buildings continue to show. The light fades as the last of the buildings appear.

Aqua:  
Alright you win.

Tara:  
Thank you.

Ecco swims out into the sunken city. Markings, statues, and Greek architecture are seen everywhere. Aqua and Tara nod and follow. Ecco notices a glyph and swims to it.

Tara:  
Ecco, where are you going?

(O.S) Ecco:  
I found a glyph. No wait… there's several of them over here!

Ecco looks at the many transparent glyphs levitating on pedestals. Aqua and Tara appear from the hallway. Tara turns and notices a plastered sign which reads: "The Library". Ecco notices and looks at Tara.

Ecco:  
What is it Tara?

Tara:  
It reads… Li-Lib-Libra-ary… The Library. What is that? Aqua?

Aqua:  
I'm not really sure. Maybe the glyphs tell us.

Ecco:  
Well, that's what we came for.

Ecco lets out his sonar to the first glyph to the right. All the glyphs hum in unison. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua recoil.

Glyphs:  
Welcome Ecco. Yes yes, welcome Ecco. Peace to you singer. Honored to meet you at last Defender.

Tara:  
Wow. I didn't expect them to know you.

Glyph #4:  
Ecco, we've been waiting for you for some time now.

Glyph #5:  
We are losing a war with the planet Vortex.

Ecco:  
Planet Vortex?

Glyph #6:  
Planet Vortex: Third planet in the star system Cassandra. Located in the head of the constellation Pegasus. The nearest constellation to Pegasus is Delphinus.

Aqua:  
A constellation after Delphinus? That's very interesting.

Glyph #7:  
Vortex Life forms: We suspect that Vortex is dying and can no longer produce food.

Ecco:  
Okay…

Glyph #8:  
Every 500 years, when the Earth and Vortex have a clear path, the Vortex feed upon the Earth. Each feeding increases in size… the Vortex are getting hungrier!

Ecco:  
So… I'm supposed to stop them?

Aqua:  
I think that's the point.

Tara:  
But, what do these Vortex look like?

Glyph #9:  
We do not know that answer.

Glyph #10:  
We do know that Vortex is feeding on the seas of our Earth eventually all life will be harvested. All life will end! The Vortex must be stopped!

Ecco:  
How?

Glyph #5:  
Glyph: Crystals containing encoded messages. Certain sounds reflect the message back. Created to help a dolphin of the future travel to Vortex.

Ecco:  
I have to go there!?

Tara:  
That's insane!

Aqua:  
Maybe not.

Tara:  
What?

Aqua:  
I think he can handle it. He's learning abilities that no other creature can perform.

Tara:  
But, But…

Ecco:  
But, what Tara?

Tara:  
(Saddened)  
What if, what if you don't come back?

Ecco tries to speak but closes his mouth to think.

(V.O) Ecco:  
That's… possible. I could die from all this.

Tara:  
(Starting to cry)  
I don't want you to die, Ecco. The truth is… I 've wanted to be more than your friend for a long time.


	8. Act 8

Ecco:  
Tara, are you saying that you, like me?

Tara:  
No… I love you. I love you Ecco.

Ecco's eyes widen. Tara looks up at him and gasps. She turns and swims away from them and vanishes.

Ecco:  
Tara! She's gone.

Aqua:  
Wow. I guess she had to let it out. Love does things in mysterious ways.

Ecco:  
(Whispers)  
Tara… why did you have to say that to me? I was going to say, I love you.

Aqua:  
Are you okay Ecco?

Ecco:  
Yeah, I'm fine. Except…

Aqua:  
Except what?

Ecco:  
(Continuing)  
Where do you think Tara will go?

(V.O) Time Dweller:  
You'll find out soon in time Ecco.

Aqua:  
Whoa! Who said that?!

(V.O) Time Dweller:  
I did young one.

The floor in the library opens from the middle. Water shoots upwards, sending a glowing object out from the exit.

Ecco:  
Time Dweller?

Time Dweller appears from the shooting bubbles, his glow dims.

Time Dweller:  
Greetings Ecco!

Aqua:  
How the, what the, are you?

Ecco:  
Aqua, this is Time Dweller.

Aqua:  
The same one from your dreams?

Time Dweller:  
Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you Aqua.

Time Dweller bows his beak.

Aqua:  
Yeah. Pleasure to meet you too sir.

Aqua bows his head.

Ecco:  
Tara would get a kick out of this.

Time Dweller:  
I bet she would, Ecco.

Aqua looks at the shooting bubbles from the open floor.

Aqua:  
So, what is down there?

Time Dweller:  
I'm glad you asked.

Time Dweller swims over to a marble column and nudges off a large cube of marble. He nudges it closer to the edge of the entrance.

Time Dweller:  
Use this to swim down the passageway. There you will reach the "North Atlantic Drift" which will send you straight to the entrance of the Atlantean time machine.

Aqua:  
Hey wait a minute! I thought the time machine was built here.

Time Dweller:  
It was built here. Unfortunately after the attack from Vortex, well, we had to move it to a safer distance. I was chosen to guard it.

Ecco:  
But, you left to find me, right?

Time Dweller:  
Not exactly.

Light blinds Ecco and Aqua. A second Time Dweller emerges from the light, but it is transparent. The light soon fades afterwards.

Ecco:  
You know, I'm going to go blind from those special effects of yours someday.

Time Dweller:  
My apologies, but that's how I was created by the inhabitants here.

Transparent Time Dweller:  
Until they went blind.

Time Dweller:  
Very funny.

Ecco:  
Now that's pretty neat. Am I able to do that?

Time Dweller:  
Sadly no.

Ecco:  
Oh well. We better get going.

Ecco swims to the marble cube and nudges it until it falls over into the entrance. He swims into the entrance.

Aqua:  
Yeah. Nice seeing you Time Dweller… and Time Dweller's ghost thing.

Aqua quickly swims down into the entrance with Ecco leading. Light slowly emerges from the bottom.

Transparent Time Dweller:  
Good luck to you Ecco!

Time Dweller:  
Yes, good luck, Defender of Earth.

INT-Passageway-Afternoon

Bubbles are pushed upwards by air through the vertical passageway. Ecco and Aqua follow the marble cube from behind. Light from the exit is visible. They reach the end which blinds them for the moment.

EXT-Passageway Exit-Afternoon

Ecco opens his eyes and sees Aqua looking at a thin stream of water moving fast. The water is slightly cooler, with no ocean floor or fauna to be seen.

Ecco:  
Is that what I think it is?

Aqua grabs a small rock with his mouth. He swims near the underwater stream and tosses the rock into it. The rock moves quickly through the stream and disappears.

Aqua:  
It's a current alright.

Ecco:  
The North Atlantic Drift current, I'll bet.

They both swim very close to the current. Both look at each other in determination.

Aqua:  
Ready?

Ecco:  
Of course.

Both charge into the current. They are tossed and turned through the beginning.

Aqua:  
Race you to the end!

Aqua passes Ecco, bubbles hitting him. Ecco shakes off the bubbles.

Ecco:  
You're on!

Ecco charges after Aqua. Ecco eventually catches up with Aqua. Aqua looks over and drifts around the interior of the current. Ecco rolls his eyes and barrel rolls around the current. Aqua charges away. Ecco then follows and soon meets up with him.

Aqua:  
Hey Ecco.

Ecco:  
Yeah Aqua?

Aqua:  
You want to see something really amazing?

Ecco:  
Sure. What is it?

Aqua:  
Look ahead.

Ecco notices a swirling stream far ahead. A large temple structure is seen near the end of it. His eyes widen.

Ecco:  
What in Delphinus is that?

Aqua:  
That's our exit! Are you ready?

Ecco:  
I guess so!

Aqua:  
Here it comes!

Both are sucked into the swirling portion of the current. They scream in joy. They speed up, down, and a hard left that shifts them close to the edge of the current. They are soon spat out in the end. They are rattled, and swim to the surface laughing.

Ecco:  
(Laughing)  
I really need this air!

Aqua:  
(Laughing)  
You're not the only one.

Ecco:  
(Laughing)  
Oh that was fun!

Aqua:  
I agree.

EXT-Time Machine Entrance-Afternoon

Ecco and Aqua are near the temple entrance. No life or surface is seen. Two small statues appear with Atlantean inscriptions on them.

Ecco:  
This must be where the time machine is.

They both swim inside the temple.

INT-Atlantis Time Temple-Afternoon

Beautiful paintings, stained glass windows, diamonds and crystals make up the inside of the temple. Paintings appear with a dolphin using a time machine. Ecco's stars add extra light to the temple. A jade dolphin statue is seen in the back.

Aqua:  
Hey, look at that.

Ecco:  
Yeah. That's pretty nice. I wonder who made it.

Aqua:  
There looks like to be an inscription on it.

Ecco swims closer to the statue and shines his stars on it. It has an engraved image of a dolphin pointing at four glyphs.

(O.S) Aqua:  
Does it say anything?

Ecco:  
Well, it's telling me to do something.

Aqua:  
Like what?

Ecco swims to the middle of the chamber. He looks up. He coils as a purple light swiftly goes through his body. The light disappears. He shakes his head as his stars glow a bright purple.

Aqua:  
Okay, now what?

Ecco closes his eyes in thought. A small beam of light is thrown from his stars at a corner of the room. A glyph lights up. He turns to another corner and does it again to another glyph.

Aqua:  
Whoa. How does he do that?

Ecco turns and faces another corner. Light comes out from his stars and hits another glyph, lighting it up. He faces the last corner and light's it up from his beam of light from his stars. He opens his eyes and looks around.

Aqua:  
Now what?

The room shakes. The ceiling opens in half. A glyph falls to the middle of the floor. Ecco examines it first, then uses his sonar at it.

Temple Glyph:  
Access granted.

The jade dolphin statue opens in half. A small passageway is seen. A mirror is seen at the end. Ecco begins to swim to it.

Aqua:  
Ecco…

Ecco:  
What is it Aqua?

Aqua:  
I think this is where you handle this on your own.

Ecco:  
But I thought you wanted to come.

Aqua:  
I thought about it. But I think the right thing to do is handle this yourself. You already have a big responsibility to save your pod and our home. I don't want to be another responsibility for you. Even if I can handle myself.

Ecco:  
I might not return here with the missing globe though.

Aqua:  
That's why I'm going to go find Tara. She's around somewhere.

Ecco:  
I hope so.

Aqua:  
Are you still thinking about what she said?

Ecco:  
Wouldn't you?

Aqua:  
Point taken. Anyways, good luck.

Ecco:  
Good luck to you too, Aqua.

Aqua smiles. He turns around and swims out of the temple and soon vanishes out of sight. Ecco turns and enters the short passageway. He looks at the mirror and looks at himself.

Ecco:  
Sheesh. I didn't realize I was that colored blue.

He pokes at the mirror which let's his beak through. He recoils.

Ecco:  
Neat.

Ecco slowly enters the mirror and disappears.

INT-Time Machine Chamber-Late Afternoon

A room filled with beautiful ancient art covers the room. Stain glass windows lie above the ceiling. A machine with two half spheres face each other. Dolphin art on the walls instruct one to use the machine in some way.

Ecco enters from a mirror in the room. He notices the art on the walls and reads them.

(V.O.) Ecco:  
Only he can change the past, present, and the future of our realm. He must prove he is him by using his song in which the machine of time will guide him through the ages of past, present, and future. His name will be recognized forever.

Ecco swims around the time machine. He swims slowly between the half-spheres and faces one of them. He sings a quick melody at the machine.

Time Machine:  
Voice recognized. Time traveler… Ecco. Year… 55 million B.C.

Bubbles fill the room, giving Ecco air. He is slowly being tossed and turned by the time machine. He gains momentum and is tossed around quicker.

Ecco:  
I'm so glad I haven't eaten yet.

A moment later, a bolt of light strikes Ecco, causing him to disappear. He reappears in a path of space and light that shoots him into a color changing aura at the end. The light blinds him when he touches the aura.

EXT-The Ancient Bay-Dawn

A pterodactyl flies over a large waterfall. A light breeze sways trees. Leaf eating dinosaurs gorge on the leaves. The water is much cooler as large water creatures emerge from the ocean.


	9. Act 9

Ecco appears high in the air. He is enclosed in a bubble that shows him Crystal Bay millions of years ago. His eyes open larger in awe.

Ecco:  
Wow! It's beautiful down there.

Ecco looks below. He sees brontosaurus walking and feeding themselves on the tree. A Tyrannosaurus is fighting with a Stegosaurus. The water of his home glitters from the waves and the sun's rays.

The bubble carries Ecco to a waterfall. It pops.

Ecco:  
AAAHHHH!

Ecco splashes into the water.

Ecco:  
Good thing it dropped me in water. Nothing could be worse than landing on a hard surface.

Ecco can hear the waterfall. He turns and jaw drops.

Ecco:  
Except that!

Ecco swims as hard as he can at the waterfall. He falls down the waterfall.

Ecco:  
Geronimo!

Ecco lands in the water with a loud splash. He looks at his surroundings underwater, then swims on.

(V.O.) Ecco:  
I have to find that globe. But, where can I look? And why is the water much darker around here anyways?

Ecco bumps into a thick, flabby object in front of him. He uses his tailfin to back up. He emerges from the surface and looks around.

Ecco:  
What did I just swim into?

Trila:  
You swam into me, short one.

Ecco:  
Who said that?

Trila:  
I did.

Ecco:  
Where are you?

Trila:  
Look up.

Ecco looks up and sees the neck and head of a female Plesioaurus.

Ecco:  
Whoa! I'm sorry.

Trila:  
Not at all. It's hard to see when the sun is not up yet.

Ecco:  
Yeah, I should wait somewhere safe.

Trila:  
Why don't you swim with me until the sun rises?

Ecco:  
Thank you. What is your name by the way?

Trila:  
I'm Trila, and yours?

Ecco:  
My name is Ecco.

Trila:  
I'll show you around Ecco.

Trila dives her long neck into the water. Ecco follows behind her. They swim under small arches of rock and swim hard past many leaves of seaweed. They both grab a fish from a school as they try to flee. They soon reach the surface for air.

Ecco:  
Hey Trila?

Trila:  
Yes Ecco?

Ecco:  
I do not mean to be rude but, what are you?

Trila:  
I'm a Plesiosaurus. And what exactly are you? I've never seen a creature like you before in my life.

Ecco:  
Uh, I'm a  
(Pause)  
Tursiops Trancates?

Trila:  
Never heard of such a creature. Of course, I just became an adult a few sun's ago.

Ecco:  
You're an adult? You look more like a calf. You're kind of small.

Trila:  
My species get that a lot.

Ecco:  
Trila, I have another question to ask you.

Trila:  
If it's about my neck forget it.

Ecco:  
Actually, have you seen anything like a crystal around here?

Trila:  
I saw something like that. It floats underwater.

Ecco:  
That's what I have been looking for! Where is it?

Trila:  
I'll show you. Follow me!

Trila inhales a deep breath and dives her head and long neck into the water. Ecco swims next to her side and swims quickly through a short cave. They leap out of the water and dive back in, close to another cave. Trila and Ecco stop.

Trila:  
The crystal you're looking for was in here.

Ecco:  
I'll take a look inside.

Trila:  
I'll wait out here Ecco.

Ecco swims inside the cave, his stars on his forehead glow brightly. He soon notices a light. He swims faster until he reaches the light. It is another glyph. Ecco fires his sonar at it.

Paleo Glyph:  
Sing this song to call the Pterodactyl.

A light wave melody of sonar hits Ecco. His eyes close in thought. He opens them and leaves with a determined smile. The light from the outside emerges in front of Ecco. Trila becomes visible at the end.

Trila:  
Did you find it?

Ecco:  
Yeah, I did.

Trila:  
What did you do in there anyway?

Ecco:  
I used my sonar to talk to it and…

Trila:  
(Interrupting)  
Wait…  
(Pause)  
You talked to it?

Ecco:  
Yeah. It wants me to sing to this thing called a Pterodactyl. What is that?

Trila:  
It's a winged creature that flies high in the air. Most of them live on the other side of the island.

Ecco:  
And how far is that from here?

Trila:  
Not far at all.

Ecco:  
Would it be okay if you take me there?

Trila:  
Of course! I'd be glad to.

Trila and Ecco dive into the water. Ecco follows Trila through more fauna. Large skeletons of fish are scattered on the seafloor. They leap out for air and dive back in. They slowly disappear into the mist.

EXT-Jurassic Beach-Evening

The water becomes a dark purple in color. The sun's rays create a last glitter on through the surface. Ecco and Trila rise from the ocean and stare out at the fading sun.

Ecco:  
It's beautiful.

Trila:  
Yeah.  
(Sighs)  
You can never find a better sunset.

Ecco turns his beak towards Trila. Her eye looks down at him.

Ecco:  
So, I guess we continue tomorrow?

Trila:  
Actually this is your stop.

Ecco:  
Wait what?

Trila:  
The Pterodactyl you wish to see lives right around here!

Ecco:  
Really?

Trila:  
Yep. So do whatever that glyph or gem thing told you.

Ecco:  
Okay. Here goes!

Ecco sings as loud as he can with a sweet alluring melody. Trila swivels side to side gently with her eyes closed from the song. A loud screech is heard from the distance.

Trila:  
That's it! That's the Pterodactyl! Keep going Ecco!

A Pterodactyl appears behind an active volcano. It creates a soft roar in curiosity, then flies from the volcano towards Ecco and Trila.

Trila:  
Here he comes!

The Pterodactyl circles Ecco and Trila. Ecco stops playing his melody. The Pterodactyl hovers above them, it's head looking down at them.

Eldar:  
Hello down there!

Trila:  
Hello!

Trila nudges Ecco with one of her large flippers.

Ecco:  
Hello up there!

Eldar:  
Who's fault was it to allure me such a wondrous melody?

Ecco:  
It was me, sir!

Eldar:  
You? You created that, that beautiful grace?

Trila:  
It's true. He's got a gift of melodies in that beak of his.

Eldar:  
I concur.

Eldar looks at Ecco who shows less fear in him.

Ecco:  
Thank you very much pterodactyl sir.

Eldar:  
Your welcome small one. My name by the way is Eldar.

Ecco:  
Okay. Well, my name is Ecco.

Trila:  
And my name is Trila.

Eldar:  
Pleased to meet you both.

Eldar turns around, his head turns and faces Ecco and Trila.

Eldar:  
I must be going-

Trila:  
Wait!

Eldar turns around at Trila and Ecco.

Eldar:  
What is it?

Ecco:  
I need your help.

Eldar:  
Really? My help?

Ecco:  
Yes sir. You see my song was for you to come and help me find something. It's very important.

Eldar:  
What are you looking for small one?

Ecco:  
My song was meant for someone who can help me find someway to find a round orb.

Trila:  
A round orb? I've never heard of anything like that before.

Eldar:  
I have heard this from something interesting in the skies.

Ecco:  
Really? Is there anyway you can take me up there? I must know!

Eldar:  
Well if you insist.

Eldar lets out a loud roar from his beak. His claws twitch and dive into the water. Ecco recoils but is captured by Eldar's claws.

Ecco opens his eyes and notices he is in the air. His eyes look up and sees the head of Eldar.

Eldar:  
Don't worry small one. I won't drop you.

Ecco:  
Thanks. That helps.

Ecco looks down and sees Trila swimming fast from below.

Trila:  
Hey! Wait up!

Eldar rises out of a low cloud of smog from a volcano. Ecco winces from the dust of the smog. Light breaks through and he reopens his eyes. Appearing is a beautiful rainbow that shoots next to him. Behind the rainbow is a large crystal, named Sky Glyph, long and partially wide.

Ecco:  
A sky glyph! Incredible!

Eldar:  
Yes. I have been interested in this crystal for quite a while. I've tried speaking to it. But it won't reply.

Ecco:  
Let me try.

Ecco fires his sonar at the sky glyph. The Sky Glyph vibrates. Light bursts out from the glyphs outsides, blinding Ecco and Eldar. Eldar blinks in astonishment. Trila down below opens her mouth in awe as she sees the large crystal as bright as the sun up close.

Trila:  
Unbelievable!

Eldar:  
I cannot believe you are speaking to it! No flyer like me were able to get anything out of it.

Sky Glyph:  
Greetings Ecco. I have been waiting for you.

Eldar:  
It knows your name! But how?!

Ecco shushes Eldar. They both look at Sky Glyph.

Sky Glyph:  
You are here to retrieve the Asterite's orb correct?

Ecco:  
That's right. Where is it? How can I get it?

Sky Glyph:  
Patience Ecco. I will tell you, but first I have something for you.

Ecco:  
Really? What is it Sky Glyph?


	10. Act 10

Sky Glyph:  
Close your eyes.

Ecco slowly closes his eyes.

Sky Glyph:  
(Cont.)  
Now, empty your mind. Think of only the best moments of your life that brought joy to you.

Ecco slowly raises a smile. The stars on his forehead begin to shine.

Sky Glyph:  
(Cont.)  
Very good. Here is your gift I was told to give you.

An even brighter shot of light strikes Ecco's body, blinding Eldar and Trila down below.

Eldar:  
Great almighty!

Trila:  
What is going on up there?!

The burst of light quickly vanishes. Ecco is in a still coil position, his eyes closed and his stars bright as ever. Eldar looks down at Ecco.

Eldar:  
Ecco! Are you alright?

Ecco blinks several times and shakes his beak. He looks up.

Ecco:  
What happened? I feel different.

Sky Glyph:  
That is because I have given you much more powerful abilities. You can charge harder, swim faster, breath longer, and your sonar has a longer range to communicate.

Ecco:  
But what about the Asterite? I was told he would awaken my true powers.

Sky Glyph:  
I do not know what you are talking about. But I have been warned of a more powerful presence.

Ecco:  
A more powerful presence? Where is it coming from?

Sky Glyph:  
A small cave is where I can sense it.  
(Pause)  
East.

Ecco:  
I'll go look there.

Ecco looks up at Eldar.

Ecco:  
Eldar, I need to talk to Trila. Would you mind?

Eldar:  
Of course not. Now hold still, this might hurt a little.

Eldar's claws slightly poke Ecco's rubber skinned body. He flaps his large wings and lets out a loud squawk.

EXT-Jurassic Beach-Same

Trila looks up and sees Eldar holding Ecco. She smiles.

Trila:  
Over here!

EXT-Jurassic Beach Sky-Same

Ecco looks down and sees Trila splashing a large fin from the water. Ecco smiles and looks up at Eldar.

Ecco:  
There she is!

Eldar:  
I see her. Are you ready to fall in?

Ecco:  
What was that?

Eldar:  
Look out below!

Eldar's claws release Ecco, causing him to fall off screen.

EXT-Jurassic Beach-Same

Trila slowly moves around on the surface, trying to see where Ecco will land.

The Sky-Trila's POV

Ecco points his beak towards the water and splashes hard into the ocean.

EXT-Jurassic Beach-Same

Ecco shakes off his beak to regain focus. Trila's shadow appears from the side. Ecco swims upwards to the surface.

EXT-Jurassic Beach-Same

Trila's long neck is seen as Ecco rises from surface.

Trila's Head-Ecco's POV

Trila:  
What happened up there? What did you see?

EXT-Jurassic Bay-Dusk

Ecco constantly leaps out of the water while Trila swims at her normal pace. Ecco stops leaping and slowly swims next to her side. Trila lowers her long neck and turns her head at Ecco.

Trila:  
Let me get this straight. You saw another one of those crystals up there?

Ecco:  
That is right. Much longer too.

Trila:  
And that light I saw. It was giving you extra strength?

Ecco:  
Yes.

Trila:  
Weird.

Ecco:  
How much farther is it?

Trila:  
What is the rush?

Ecco:  
I need to get something important. It really means a lot to me.

Trila nods to agree with his purpose. She raises her head back to normal and looks on.

Unknown Cave Faraway-Ecco's POV

A cave appears from a shroud of mist in the distance.

Ecco:  
Trila, what's that over there?

A mist begins blinding their vision. Trila leans her head and slightly squints.

Trila:  
I can't see anything. This mist came out of nowhere!

Ecco:  
Just keep going-

Slam! Ecco swims into the rock-built cave. He shakes himself off and looks up dumbfounded.

Trila:  
Are you okay?

Ecco:  
Yeah, I'm fine.

Ecco swims slowly to an entrance. His stars light up as a flashlight, but this time even brighter.

Trila:  
Hey, how do you do that?

Ecco's eyes look at his lightened forehead. Ecco prepares to lie to cover up a long detail of his destiny.

Ecco:  
Oh this? Just some special birthmark.

Trila:  
You know, those markings resemble the stars in the sky. You're pretty lucky Ecco.

Ecco:  
Thanks Trila. Would you mind if you wait out here?

Trila:  
Sure.

Ecco regrettably swims into the entrance. He turns around before vanishing and reappears.

Ecco:  
Trila?

Trila:  
Yes Ecco?

Ecco:  
Thank you for helping me. You don't know how much this means to me.

Trila:  
It's my pleasure. You don't need to thank me.

Ecco sighs in depression.

Ecco:  
I think this is where we part ways. I'm sorry to make it be this way.

Trila:  
You don't have to be sorry. You're always welcome in our home.

Trila slowly turns around using her large fins. Slowly she disappears into the mist, her shadow vanishes. Ecco turns around and faces the cave's entrance. His stars glow bright.

Ecco:  
I know it's in there. I have to find it.

Ecco closes his eyes, trying to feel less nervous. The emotion begins to take over.

Ecco:  
I can't be afraid. I can't be.

Tara (V.O):  
Ecco…

Ecco snaps out of his breakdown and looks around, hearing a very familiar voice.

Ecco:  
Who said that?!

Tara (V.O.):  
Ecco  
(Pause)  
It's me.

Ecco:  
Tara? You can't be here. Where are you?

Tara (V.O.):  
Right here with you Ecco.

A small light flashes in front of Ecco. The light grows and forms a body of a dolphin. Ecco lowers his head to shield his eyes.

Ecco:  
It can't be.

A bolt of light flashes.

EXT-Cave Entrance-Same

Ecco opens his bright blue eyes, his vision normal and looks up blinking endlessly. He turns around, facing the open ocean.

Ecco:  
What happened?

A glowing dolphin appears from the cave's entrance, behind Ecco. It is Tara, smiling.

Tara:  
Hey starhead.

Ecco's eyes widen. He turns around and sees Tara's glowing translucent body.

Ecco:  
Ta-Tara?

Tara nods her beak.

Tara:  
I've been thinking about you Ecco. I wanted to see if you were alright.

Ecco:  
I'm more than alright, now. But, how did you get here? And what is happening with your body?

Tara:  
I came back to Atlantis to find Time Dweller. I told him what happened in the library with Aqua.

Ecco:  
Then what happened? He didn't do anything to you did he?

Tara:  
Not at all. He showed me a glyph right out of his flukes! He gave it to me and said to touch the glyph to see you. And I did.

Ecco:  
But, are you really you?

Tara:  
Of course it's me! I'm just not actually here.

Ecco:  
How is that possible?

Tara:  
I don't know. But there isn't a lot of time to talk, so-

Ecco:  
So what?

Tara:  
Did I come at a bad time?

Ecco:  
No, you didn't. The Asterite's globe is in there. I know it's there.

Tara:  
I'm not worried about that. I came to tell you something.

Ecco:  
What is it?

Tara:  
Do you remember the feeding grounds?

Ecco:  
Yes.

Tara:  
When this is all over, go to the edge of the bay when the moon is full and is aligned with the stars of Orion.

Ecco:  
What for?

Tara:  
You'll see, my love.

Ecco blinks twice. Tara's body begins to vanish completely.

Ecco:  
What? Tara! No!

Tara:  
Remember, go to the edge of the bay when the moon is full and is aligned with the stars of Orion.

Her body is almost gone. Ecco charges in front of here, only seeing lighted dust.

Ecco:  
Please don't go!

Tara:  
Good luck Ecco. Good luck Defender of Earth.

Tara's body vanishes completely.

Ecco:  
Tara!

Ecco lowers his head. He slightly cries in agony, having to leave his friends and maybe even his true love. He looks up and sees the surface. He slowly swims up and emerges, sucking air. He looks up at the sky, seeing the moon near Delphinus. A comet swoops by between them.

Ecco's mood changes into a determined glare. He dives back in the water, swimming hard.

Ecco:  
I've got to do this! I won't let them down! I'm the Defender of Earth!

Ecco enters the cave and soon disappears into the shadows.

INT-Hidden Cave-Night

Only Ecco and his lighted stars which shine brightly can be seen in the pitch-black cave. Ecco slows down, now realizing he cannot see. With a sigh, Ecco fires his sonar continuously. Swimming slowly, he goes on.

Ecco:  
So much for being a hero.

INT-Hidden Cave-Same

Ecco is deep into the pitch-black cave barely being seen from his own light, exhausted from firing his sonar. He sheds his light at the ceiling, finding no open cracks to the surface. Wincingly he feels his lungs with little air.

Ecco (V.O):  
I know you're here. I can sense it.

He winces again, slowing down in agony from lack of air. His stars begin to fade, losing the sight of Ecco.


	11. Act 11

Ecco:  
Where are you!?

Silence. With full rage, Ecco charges in full strength, his stars shining even brighter than before! Ecco can be seen again!

Ecco (V.O):  
I will never give up!

His body suddenly is shrouded in a green veil. Looking around, he can see what is happening. Holding his last breaths he winces once more.

Ecco:  
I will never give up!

The green veil flashes the entire cave! Blinding all that could see.

INT-Hidden Cave-Same

The green light fades. Ecco is fully visible, eyes closed, his body coiled up. He opens his eyes and relaxes. He blinks and looks around.

Ecco (V.O):  
What did I just do? I feel like I just took a deep breath of air.

He swivels his tailfin and his pectorals. He feels sensational. He smiles a little.

Ecco (V.O):  
Whatever happened to me, I feel great!

Ecco looks across the dark hallway of the cave. Strangely, the path seems to light up as it goes on. Ecco slowly follows the path and notices the trend of the light. It is growing as he swims on.

Ecco (V.O):  
I hope that's not the way out.

Ecco swims a little faster, the source of the light is seen.

Ecco (V.O):  
I might as well see what's there.

Faster he swims. The light grows brighter and brighter. Ecco blinks, feeling something strange about the light.

Ecco (V.O):  
This energy… Where have I felt this before?

Ecco swims closer into the source of the light. Then it hits him.

Ecco:  
No, it can't be. It can't be here.

Light flashes again from the strange entrance. Ecco off-screen gasps!

Ecco (O.S):  
It is!

INT-Asterite's Domain-Same

Ecco:  
The Asterite!

The Asterite is seen in front of him, hovering it's many globes. But something is strange, it has a familiar looking globe in the center.

Asterite:  
Who are you!?

Ecco recoils from the booming tone. He uncoils and stares at him confused.

Ecco:  
I am Ecco. Surely you would recognize my song.

Ecco uses his sonar at the Asterite. It vibrates a little.

Asterite:  
This is nothing I have ever heard of before!

Ecco:  
But you have!

Asterite:  
When? Tell me unknown singer!

Ecco:  
Well-

Ecco realizes his mistake. He gulps and slowly backs away.

Ecco:  
I don't know how.

Asterite:  
So you lie to me? Why must you lie? What are you here for?

Ecco bravely looks at the Asterite. His stars begin to shine.

Ecco:  
I am Ecco, dolphin from the future. I have come here for the globe you have.

Ecco fires a small ray of light at the globe, the missing one from his own time. The cave erupts, rocks slowly fall downward.

Asterite:  
You? You are here for my globe? Then you are challenging me!

Ecco:  
That's right! In my time, I was chosen to defend my home, and I'm going to do that.

Asterite:  
You defending your own home? Earth? That is impossible. You are brave, I acknowledge that. But alas, you are too small to even defeat me!

Ecco:  
I will show you.

Asterite:  
So will I.

Ecco charges to his left. The Asterite fires a bolt of electricity at Ecco, slightly hitting his tailfin.

Ecco:  
Delphinus!

Asterite:  
Go home now! Before you kill yourself!

Ecco:  
Never!

Ecco's body outline is covered in a blue light. Another bolt of electricity is shot at Ecco. He disappears right out of the cave!

Asterite:  
What?! Where did he go?

The globe the Asterite guards is smacked by a bolt of light. Ecco appears right out of it!

Ecco:  
Surprise!

Asterite:  
You!

Ecco suddenly disappears again. The globe is smacked again and then again!

Ecco:  
Whoa! This is awesome!

Asterite:  
You will be defeated!

Ecco:  
I don't think so!

Ecco swims around the cave at a high velocity. His body suddenly is shrouded in light, forming a much larger creature, Delphinus himself!

Asterite:  
What is this you are doing!?

Ecco:  
Delphinus Charge!

Ecco collides with the globe, sending it into a rocky wall.

Asterite:  
My globe!

Ecco quickly touches the globe. It lights up and then shrouds him with it.

Ecco:  
And by the way, you sent me!

Asterite:  
What!?

Light flashes once more. Ecco and the globe vanish from the cave.

EXT-The Present/Medusa Bay-Afternoon

With a quick flash of light, Ecco and the missing globe appear in the present again. The globe hovers next to him. Ecco sees his reflection, followed by a twinkle. Aqua and Tara's reflection appear, Ecco turns and recoils in great surprise.

Ecco:  
Gah!

It is really Aqua and Tara, smiling with streaks of embarrassment.

Aqua:  
Did we scare you?

Ecco uses a pectoral fin near his heart.

Ecco:  
You kind of did.

Tara:  
Kind of? You almost p-

Ecco:  
(Cuts off)  
I get it! What are you two doing here?

Aqua:  
We were waiting for you.

Tara:  
Getting worried too.

Ecco slightly blushes near his beak.

Ecco:  
Yeah, thanks guys.

Tara:  
So, is this the globe?

Ecco:  
Yeah it is.

Aqua:  
Where was it anyway? In someone's mouth? Buried in a cave?

Ecco:  
Actually, it came from the Asterite.

Tara:  
What?!

Aqua:  
You mean you took it from the Asterite?

Ecco:  
That's right. I had to fight for it too.

Tara:  
Well, at least we know you got back in one piece.

Aqua:  
Bites like that you had to fight for it though. Nothing seems to be easy.

Ecco:  
I'll get used to it eventually.

Tara:  
(Sarcastically)  
Eventually?

Aqua and Tara chuckle. Ecco smiles and swims close to Tara's beak.

Ecco:  
(Sarcastically)  
Very funny, my love.

Aqua and Tara stop laughing.

Aqua:  
What-What did he say? Tara?

Tara:  
It's-It's nothing! Nothing at all!

Aqua:  
Tara.

Tara:  
I didn't do anything!

Ecco:  
Then explain why you wanted to meet me under the arch near the feeding grounds.

Tara coils with a blush, embarrassed.

Tara:  
This isn't really a good time Ecco.

Ecco:  
Why? If you really have feelings for me, why won't you tell me? Is it really true that you love me?

Tara lowers her head, feeling agony with her answer.

Tara:  
I don't. I don't.

Ecco blinks. Aqua looks shocked at Ecco then to Tara.

Ecco:  
Then, in Atlantis and before I found the Asterite's globe, it was just a lie?

Tara:  
I didn't want to tell you until it was over. The truth is, I'm not ready. I still want to be friends.

Ecco:  
Is that really the truth, or are you lying to me again? What you said really hurt Tara.

Tara raises her head in front of Ecco. Sadness being seen in her eyes she replies.

Tara:  
I swear Ecco. I'm sorry I hurt you. I should've kept my beak shut.

Aqua looks at Ecco, seeing a sigh of relief in him.

Ecco:  
You don't have to be sorry. I couldn't stay mad at you anyway.

Tara smiles and immediately licks Ecco's beak. Aqua sighs with a grin, satisfied.

Tara:  
Thanks Ecco.

Ecco:  
Your welcome Tara.

Aqua:  
So-

Ecco and Tara turn to face Aqua.

Aqua:  
(Continuing)  
About that globe. Should it be somewhere by now?

Ecco:  
You're right! I have to take it to get my powers!

Tara:  
I have to see that!

Aqua:  
I'll carry the globe, and you lead the way.

EXT-Medusa Bay-Afternoon

Ecco leads the way through small bushes of kelp and seaweed. Aqua holds the globe in his mouth. Tara, behind Aqua, swims up to him grinning.

Tara:  
I see that mouth of yours still has good use.

Aqua:  
(Mumbling)  
Just keep swimming or something else will be in my mouth.

EXT-Tropical Waters-Dusk

Ecco and Tara leap from the water to breathe. Aqua leaps out as well, landing with a large splash from his side.

EXT-Tropical Waters-Same

Ecco struggles to stay awake, opening and closing his blue eyes. He loses the struggle and begins to float upwards.

Time Dweller (V.O):  
Ecco!

Ecco wakes up in excitement. He look around and sees nothing in front of him.

Ecco:  
I can't fall asleep. I have to stay awake.

As Tara and Aqua reach closer to Ecco, Aqua's mouth begins to lighten, showing his teeth.

Aqua:  
What the!?

Aqua spits out the globe, brightening their surroundings. Ecco and Tara turn around and look at the globe.

Tara:  
What's wrong with it? Is it broken?

Ecco:  
It doesn't look like it.

The globe spins rapidly at a high velocity.

Aqua:  
What is it doing?

It stops, and the red symbol it has points to the Northeast.


	12. Act 12

Ecco:  
Huh. That's different.

Tara:  
I wonder why it did that.

Aqua:  
Maybe it's telling us something.

Tara:  
Like what?

Aqua:  
Well, that red marking it has spun around and then stopped at a certain direction.

Ecco looks at the globe in a train of thought. Suddenly his eyes widen in answer.

Ecco:  
The Asterite!

Tara:  
That might be it!

Aqua:  
Then it must be close.

Aqua stares out into the direction of the red symbol from the globe.

Aqua:  
In that direction! Let's go!

EXT-Tropical Waters-Morning

Ecco, Tara, and Aqua pass small rock formations and kelp lying around the ocean floor. They begin to feel a familiar touch of their surroundings. Finally, a small cave appears in the distance. Ecco smiles and charges.

Tara:  
Hey! Wait for us!

Tara and Aqua swim harder after Ecco. He soon stops and looks around the cave. They reach him, smiles of relief.

Ecco:  
I can't believe I actually did it.

Tara:  
You should be very proud of yourself.

Ecco:  
I am, but I couldn't have done it without you.

Aqua:  
Not to be rude or anything but, could we get this over with? My mouth is cramping up.

Ecco:  
Sorry. Let's go.

INT-Asterite's Domain-Morning

The globe slowly floats around the Asterite. It swiftly attaches itself to the missing section, glowing brightly. The room is covered in red, yellow, and white light.

Ecco:  
Finally. I become who I was meant to be.

The light brightens even more, sailing out of the cave.

EXT-Tropical Waters-Same

Birds fly over the ocean, squawking in joy. The light follows them.

EXT-Earth's Orbit-Same

A close view of Earth as the light brightens from the middle of one of its oceans. The light slowly begins to fade.

INT-Asterite's Domain-Same

The light continues to brighten the room. Ecco, Tara, and Aqua ignore the blindness and observe the Asterite in awe.

Asterite:  
I am whole again!

Ecco:  
It wasn't easy though.

Asterite:  
Indeed it must have. Now Ecco, we must begin your destiny.

Ecco slowly swims forward, suddenly a flash of more light appears in front of him.

Tara:  
What's happening?

Time Dweller appears in his holographic form, covered with ancient scrolls and bags hanging from his multiple tailfins and body.

Ecco:  
Time Dweller!

Time Dweller:  
Greetings Ecco. I have been waiting for this moment for centuries. Now, we may begin. Please swim forward.

Ecco swims closer to Time Dweller, he feels a little nervous, but continues to smile.

Time Dweller:  
Ecco, since the time of Delphinus a dolphin is chosen to defend our world's time and itself. Years upon years later, the gift of those chosen is passed on to you. Do you accept?

Ecco:  
I do.

Time Dweller:  
And by the swearing and honesty from your heart and soul, will you take the responsibility and duty that has been passed from age to age?

Ecco:  
I promise with heart and soul.

Time Dweller:  
And will you only use this sacred gift for good and protection of our world over evil and lust of power?

Ecco:  
I will.

Time Dweller:  
Then by the power invested by ruler of the seas, I grant Ecco the dolphin, Defender of Earth!

Time Dweller and the Asterite fire a beam of light into Ecco's body. Ecco rises closer to the cave's ceiling, glowing a golden outline.

Tara:  
It's beautiful.

Ecco's body is covered in gold, lines of sapphire cover his sides and fins. His eyes brighten a sapphire as well.

Aqua:  
Incredible.

Time Dweller:  
The face of our past and our future. It now is all in your hands, young singer.

Ecco's new body begins to fade. His golden and sapphire body vanishes, leaving him back to his tainted blue self. His stars shine brightly.

Ecco:  
I won't let you down. I promise.

Time Dweller:  
A promise it is then. I know you will keep that promise. Now, go Ecco! Find your friends! Show the Vortex your true power!

Ecco's body is covered in golden light. It surrounds him, only showing his stars. They face Tara.

Tara:  
Ecco?

Ecco:  
Tara. I wouldn't have made it here without you. You brought me strength so I could believe.

Tara slowly begins to cry.

Tara:  
Ecco, please don't talk like that!

Ecco:  
Whatever happens, I still have feelings for you. Be strong okay?

Tara:  
I will. I will be strong!

Ecco:  
Take good care of her Aqua.

Aqua:  
I promise.

BOOM! A powerful thrust of water and air zips through the cave!

EXT-Open Ocean-Same

Ecco races through the ocean, speeding and riding the surface faster than sound! Ahead is a mountain with a curved tip is distant. Ecco closes his eyes and speeds faster. He reaches the mountain top and is shot upwards into the heavens above!

Ecco:  
I'm coming! I'm coming!

EXT-Earth's Atmosphere-Same

Ecco passes through the final clouds of the atmosphere, eyes still closed. He reopens them and can see millions of stars and planets. Comets and meteors pass him, slowly rocking him. He looks around in awe, searching for his destination. He sees the constellation Pegasus, and looks at the stars.

Ecco:  
Here I come.

His body glows into a purple and blue haze. His eyes glow blue. BOOM! Ecco vanishes into the thick of space, leaving a blue trail of light behind.

EXT-Cassandra System-Afternoon

Ecco's bolt of light accelerates past several planets, arid and destroyed. Ecco looks at them in disbelief.

Ecco:  
What is this place? Everything looks dead and deserted.

Ecco turns himself forward. An orange and white planet glows in of a quasar. His stars shine brightly.

Ecco:  
That must be it. Planet Vortex.

Gravity begins to settle in, sucking Ecco closer to planet Vortex. His eyes close and slowly drifts downward, fire circling him. A blue veil surrounds him. The fire now covers Ecco in a massive ball of flames, entering the planet's atmosphere.

EXT-Planet Vortex-Dusk

A ball of fire crashes into the oceans of planet Vortex.

EXT-Planet Vortex Waters-Same

A blue glowing orb can be seen, steam, and bubbles surround it. As the temperature cools, the orb shatters, Ecco appears with a blue glow surrounding him. He swiftly rises from the surface.

Ecco:  
Now that I'm here. Where should I go?

The water vibrates. Ecco dives underwater for cover. A large shadow appears from above. Ecco sees it and slowly rises from the surface. His eyes widen in shock.

Ecco:  
What is that thing?

A large battleship-like carrier hovers over the ocean. It soon begins to slow down and floats above a large city. Ecco squints to get a closer view.

Ecco:  
It stopped. But why?

The carrier hovers over a sphere-shaped building. The sphere opens from the sides, splitting apart. The carrier begins to open from the bottom. Ecco swims closer for a better view. Again, he squints and looks on at the carrier's opening.

Ecco:  
What is it doing?

A tube of water shoots out from the carrier. Slowly, a creature swims out nervously. Ecco recoils. It is a dolphin! Worse, it's Ecco's friends Noki, Sepia, Lai and Tai!

Ecco:  
No. This can't be happening! They're going to get killed!

INT-The Spherical Shelter-Same

Dolphins, whales, seals, fish and sharks slowly fall into the sphere. Sepia and Noki watch as the last prisoner, a blue whale, falls into the massive building.

Sepia:  
What do we do now Noki?

Noki:  
I don't know Sepia. I think we just wait.

Hectors Dolphin:  
Wait for what? It's over! We're stuck in this temple and our fate is near!

Noki:  
You just have to believe! You can't say it's the end when it's not!

Sepia:  
Believe in what? Who is going to care if we're missing?

All the marine life star at Noki, hopeless expressions on their faces.

Noki:  
There is always someone who does.

EXT-Vortex City-Same

Ecco swims slowly, watching his surroundings. His eyes begin to wonder in thought.

Ecco:  
This water is much thicker than ours. It has a strange feel to it as well.

Just then, it hits him.

Ecco:  
It's oil! I hope I'm not too late!

Ecco swims off, swiftly passing a small indent. But it's not empty. A creature appears, a long green head, four shaped arms, and a scorpion tail. It hisses and slowly follows Ecco.

Ecco:  
How can it get any worse?

Ecco hears the hiss and turns around, He jaw drops and tries to swim away. Another creature blocks him. He looks to his right and sees another trying to corner him.

Ecco:  
Delphinus! What are these things!

The drones draw near Ecco, slowly preparing to strike him with their poisonous tails.

Ecco:  
You're not going to win! I didn't come this far to fail!

Ecco's eyes close, concentrating. The drones are in reach of him, throwing their tails up into the air to stab him. Ecco let's out a blue screech at a drone…

BOOM!

A drone explodes right in front of Ecco. The drones look at each other and prepare to punch with their sharp claws. Ecco fires another blast.

BOOM!

Another drone explodes. The other two try to swim away.


	13. Final Act

Ecco:  
You're not getting away!

Ecco fires multiple shots of the screech. The two drones are shot in the back and explode. Ecco hears more of them nearby. He charges off towards the spherical shelter.

EXT-Spherical Shelter Main Gate-Same

Five Vortex drones guard the door to the shelter. One is colored much darker than the others, the leader.

Vortex Captain:  
There is an intruder heading this way. Do not let it get through this door. The food for the Queen must be secured!

Underneath a small bridge within the shadows is Ecco. He creeps around a column seeing the guards. He turns back, sighing in frustration.

Ecco:  
There's so many!

Ecco peers around again. The guards form up in a bowling pin-like position. He sneers at an idea, grinning. He rapidly spins, shrouds himself in a blue veil, and disappears.

EXT-Spherical Shelter Main Gate-Same

Ecco appears distant enough from the Vortex captain. He screeches at a pacing guard, killing him. The sound gets the attention of the gate guards. The captain points at Ecco.

Vortex Captain:  
There he is! Attack!

Vortex Guards:  
Attack! For the Queen! For Vortex! RAAAAAAA!

Charging as fast as they could the drones pull out sharp swords as well. Ecco spreads his fins out and glares angrily.

Vortex Captain:  
Die!

Vortex Guards:  
RRAAAAA!

Ecco's eyes and beak turn into a bright glowing sapphire. He heightens up his beak, which a flat blue shield forms in front of him.

Vortex Captain:  
A shield won't save you now!

Ecco:  
Yes it will.

Ecco let's out a large blast of his sonar. A large tremor appears from the ground. The Vortex drones stop and look to the floor.

Vortex Captain:  
Nice try little one. Too bad it ended in failure.

Ecco:  
I'm just getting started.

The blue shield glows. Ecco heightens his beak once more, blue energy forms around him.

Vortex Captain:  
Wait! What are you doing!?

Ecco's beak is glowing blindly. His eyes reopen from concentration, ready to strike.

Vortex Captain:  
No! Don't-

A colossal beam of water and light incinerates them all. The beam strikes the building and destroys the door in a loud explosion! Rubble and steam flow everywhere. Ecco's body is shrouded in a blue light puffing around him.

Ecco:  
Now to find my family.

Slowly, Ecco enters through a trail of dust.

INT-Spherical Shelter-Same

Confusion spreads to all the prisoners. Noki, Sepia, and Lai peer through a glass window. A dolphin shaped shadow is seen from the smoke.

Lai:  
What's going on out there?

A loud knock is heard. Sepia swims over cramped marine life and reaches a window from below. The shelter is being broken in!

Sepia:  
Everyone! Someone is trying to get inside!

Everyone looks below to see the steel door. The knocking begins again, stronger blows.

Noki:  
Who's trying to-

BOOM!

Debris flies everywhere, dust covering the entrance. A dolphin shaped shadow appears through the dust. Ecco swims proudly, his stars shine brightly.

Sepia:  
Ecco!

Hearing his name, Ecco turns and sees everyone.

Ecco:  
Sepia?

He swims over and lightly places a fin on the window.

Ecco:  
Is everyone okay?

Sepia:  
We're fine but, how did you-

Lai:  
It doesn't matter! We're saved now, right?

Ecco:  
Not really. First, I need a way to get you guys home. All of you.

Noki:  
How are you going to do that?

Ecco:  
I don't know. But I will find a way, I promise.

Windows quickly shut with metal. Doors are blocked off with lasers.

Ecco:  
Oh no! Trapped!

The building begins to shake, rocking everyone back and forth.

Ecco:  
They're starting.

The center of the shelter opens in half. Out comes a large head of a Vortex, connected by four tubes.

Noki:  
What is that?!

Ecco:  
The mother of all Vortex.

The Queen Vortex roars at Ecco to intimidate him. He coils up.

Ecco:  
I'm not going to be intimidated by you! I came here for my friends and family, and I am not leaving without them!

The Queen roars again. Ecco charges in a corkscrew attack creating a large shark creature. It strikes the Queen, scratching its head with deep wounds. Vortex drones appear and charge at Ecco.

Vortex Drone:  
Get him!

Ecco:  
No you won't!

From his stars, Ecco fires a green beam of energy at the drones. One explodes, the others scatter.

Ecco:  
ERRRRAAA!

Several shots of energy strike at the Queen. The Queen screams in pain. Ecco swims in front of her to recover.

Ecco:  
I'm barely hurting her. She's only taunting me.

The Queen opens her jaws, air sucks into her gaping mouth full of saliva and teeth. Ecco is quickly pulled in and cannot get out.

Sepia:  
Ecco! No!

Ecco:  
I can't break out of it!

Noki:  
Ecco!

Ecco:  
I made a promise to save all of you.

Lai:  
Ecco!

Ecco:  
(Continuing)  
A promise is a promise.

Tai:  
Ecco!

Ecco:  
(Continuing)  
And I'm going to keep it!

Light covers his whole body, his eyes turn bright sapphire. Time slows down. Energy begins to fill Ecco's body. He rises from the suction, Asterite globes circle him. Ecco lightly claps his fins one, two, three…

BOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

Ecco slowly floats downward in exhaustion. The Queen is nowhere to be seen. Mysteriously, the windows open up, the entire marine life swim out to Ecco. Noki is first.

Noki:  
Ecco, Ecco, Ecco please wake up!

Ecco doesn't react to Noki's nudges. Noki and Sepia look at each other.

Sepia:  
He can't be.

Noki:  
He's not breathing.

Sepia:  
Ecco, please don't die. We need you. We all do. We believe in you.

Ecco's sapphire eye opens slowly. Looking at Sepia and Noki.

Ecco:  
Are you guys all right?

Sepia:  
Ecco?!

Ecco very weakly, smiles.

Ecco:  
Don't worry about me, your safe now. I'll take you home.

Ecco's body is covered in a blue light. His body rises, practically dangling. His eyes fully open and shrouds everyone in a blue veil. The shelter shakes.

EXT-Planet Vortex Orbit-Same

An explosion of blue light can be seen, streaming endlessly upwards.

EXT-Earth-Afternoon

The stream of light hits the Atlantic Ocean.

EXT-Open Ocean-Afternoon

The beam of light sends a massive tidal wave in all directions. Marine life falls from all over into the water. Noki and Sepia fall face first. Quickly they look around and lick the water. Sepia begins to cry.

Sepia:  
We're home! We're finally home!

She nudges Noki, he slowly cries with her.

Noki:  
Thank you Ecco.

INT-Atlantean Hall of Time-Evening

Time Dweller is writing on a scroll, patiently using his telekinetic ability. He hears swimming but writes on.

Time Dweller:  
Welcome young ones, I have been expecting you. With the Vortex Queen defeated, a new age is beginning for our kind. Ecco has finally ended a war that has lasted for centuries. I have been waiting to give new responsibilities to carry out this new civilization. And I believe you-

Tara and Aqua appear proudly from the shadows.

Time Dweller:  
(Continues)  
Tara and Aqua, will bring out this new age.

Tara:  
Thanks Time Dweller but, what happened to Ecco?

Time Dweller:  
I'm not sure Tara. You see, Ecco is actually the first star browed dolphin. Usually, a noble dolphin's spirit comes hear to sing his name, an instinct. I have done all that I can to track him.

Aqua:  
I guess, we'll never know.

Time Dweller:  
Someday you will.

A pink light covers Tara; Glyphs in satchels cover her body. A pink glyph necklace hangs over her now tainted body.

Time Dweller:  
Welcome Glyph Caller.

A red light covers Aqua; his body is covered with ruby markings. A gold necklace with a blue glyph hangs. His dorsal fin has a gold ring.

Time Dweller:  
And welcome Singer of Atlantis.

Tara:  
We won't let you down Time Dweller.

Time Dweller:  
I know you won't my friends. Somewhere, Ecco is proud of what became of you two.

Tara:  
Ecco, if only you are here with us.

Her necklace glows its vibrant pink.

EXT-Tropical Waters-Night

Ecco leaps out of the ocean, his stars shine as bright as light could. His head floats from the surface.

Ecco:  
I will Tara. We will see each other again.

THE END


End file.
